A Change In Management
by chachingmel123
Summary: The Simpsons never returned home in the events of 'The Man Who Came to Be Dinner' instead they were trapped in a simulation made by Kang and Kodos. But what happens when there is a change in Management?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the Simpsons.

Enjoy!

"Run test 672" said Kang.

Kodos did so and they watched the Simpsons house appear on their screen.

However not even a second later, the ship shook as something crazy crashed the roof completely ignoring the shield.

"What the?" Said Kodos while her brother was shocked.

Suddenly out of the smoke appeared red eyes and than it got up slowly, the smoke cleared to reveal a man in suit like James bond.

However to them he was one of the most terrifying beings in the Galaxy.

Legion.

Legion was on their ship!

"L-Legion what are you-" began Kang.

"Your 7 years late on rent" he said calmly. "Did you morns think you can evade me? Until you pay this ship off, I own this ship"

Yes, they had rented this ship from Legion years ago and his patients had run thing.

"Now you can either give me the money plus the interest you owe me, or give me a reason why I should let both of you live" he said.

Silence.

They had nothing.

"Very well than" he said, before his eyes light up with multiple colours, the two could only scream in horror as they faced their deaths.

What remained of them was their glass dome's.

"I could sell this" he said, picking up one of them.

He than looked around in disgust, his ship had been trashed, slobber was everywhere.

He can't imagine the damage those Buffon's did to it.

He was inspecting it when he saw the screen.

What this?

He saw a family that consisted of a fat male, a woman with tall blue hair, a boy who were blue shorts, a spiked haired girl who really needed to dress better and a baby who was clearly wearing a blue hand me gown.

Hmm?

Why was this screen so focused on this family?

Wait.

He went to a certain part of the ship and as he opened the door, it was just as he suspected.

Five human brains were hooked up to a machine and he turned around to see a book shelf, the books ranged from 1 to 671.

He took one and flicked through, it lasted a second before he put it back.

What he got from it was, these brain belonged to a human family called the Simpsons, Kang and Kodos had kidnapped them and taken them to their home planet.

The Simpsons thought they had been sent home after proving to be inedible when in reality, their brains were taken and used to run simulations on what they would do in certain sceneros.

But even the dumbest human knew that when you don't age, something is seriously wrong which explained why book 250 and onward had them all changing drastically, becoming worse version of themselves because nothing they did mattered.

Homer especially went downhill.

But outside the machine, their bodies had long since rotted away and being disposed off and their home had been destroyed declared a noman's land.

Now the ship was back in his ownership, he could either dispose of their brains or let the brains run and continue running scenerios with them.

However something in his mind came forth, a pathetic man who had been taken care of all his life and pushed around.

That's why he promised that if he was reborn, he won't take crap from everybody.

And years later he had fufiled his role but now he was lonely.

He was surrounded by bots and was the only one of his kind.

There used to be a time where war kept him occupied, but now he was chasing down people who refused to pay for the ships they burrowed.

He was so bored.

Suddenly the Simpsons who were at their jobs or school got a message.

'I am Legion. Do you want to get out of the simulation?'

They all were very quick to replay yes.

They all would much rather age than go through the 100th time Bart was strangeled or side show Bob showed up.

The aliens had stopped being creative a long time ago.

Suddenly everything collasped around them and the world went black.

Bart Simpsons opened his eyes, he got up and just stared at the wall, he didn't know why he did it but he just did it.

He get out of bed and a tube came down, his clothes were ripped off and he was disinfected from top to bottom.

And than the tube released, multiple screens showed up, displaying clothes.

"Cool" he said.

He chose something similar to his red shirt, blue shorts and shoes.

They placed themselves on him and he walked out, the house looked deceptively the same but it was not.

When he saw his father, he couldn't believe it.

Homer had a full set of brown hair and his mother had down blue hair that seemed to move a bit.

He sat down at the table for breakfast.

"I think this is breakfast" said Marge also wearing the sci-fi version of her dress.

She put down boxes and they poured the green milk into their bowls.

Suddenly screens appeared in the middle of the table, one for each person.

They could watch TV, read the newspaper, shop online, read books.

Suddenly everybody was interested.

"Is this another scenerio where we live in the future?" Said Lisa, however just checking the date and realising she was reading something that didn't look English but could read it as if it was English said otherwise.

Suddenly they heard.

"Hello Simpsons, I would like to congratulate you on becoming my first organic civilans in my new race, Legomitea. I am Legion, basically your master. You'll be arriving on Earth in 15 minutes. Don't be shocked if there are people waiting for you outside and waiting to snap pictures. Your aliens to them, who have come to live with them. You might be followed around by the goverment so I'm given you a heads up. And you have been gone for 6 months on earth. Please don't act like you know anybody, it just makes it boring for me"

Boring?

"Any questions?" Said the voice.

"Are you greedy or corrupt?" said Marge.

"I am more...vengeful but only if you make me mad." said the man. "And since your my only true civilans than you don't have to worry about money"

"Ooh" they said

"Oh, and by the way" he said, before he said in a demonic voice. "It's Master. If I hear you not address me in the proper term again, than I will show you a fate worth than death"

Silence.

Cold hard silence.

"Have a nice day" he suddenly said, lighter.

The voice was cut off.

"It could be worse" said Homer. "We could be ruled by Flanders"

And nobody could fault him on that, they all went through being ruled by Flanders and being forced to smile.

At least this person was reasonable somewhat even if they all got the feeling, he killed a few people just to make them return to Earth.

"We'll, if it's the first day of school, than I get a new start" said Lisa suddenly happy, she ran back upstairs and came back down like she was from a rich family, her hair had been waved like adult Lisa and she wasn't wearing her necklace.

By now Marge couldn't even fault her for not wearing it, she had been wearing it for 26 years after all.

In fact all of them went to change into nicer clothes, even the baby, for too long they lived poorly, they wore the same clothes and always had a few bucks on hand unless they won a prize or were mooching off of somebody richer.

They soon heard something, as they draw closer to the ground, it got louder and louder.

It was people.

"Holy Moly, it's a real spaceship!" Yelled somebody.

They were gravitated down and the shield was put up.

"Ooh" said the crowd of people.

Marge gave them all their lunches and everybody got their coats on.

"Ready?" She said, and than they opened the door to the garage.

Noise like they never heard before blasted out, however they had been through the press, goverment and people before.

They walked to the car that had no wheels and then Homer drove it out of there, they were met with so many eyes, so many clicks of the camera as they rose to the sky and blasted off.

"First off, The kids" said Homer and than both Lisa and Bart jumped out a few minutes later, they both landed in front of the real surprised Springfield Teacher facility.

They went inside and just followed the rest of the pupils to the assembly hall, before sitting down.

They sat down next to each other and began talking about how boring this was going to be, but to all the kids who were convinced they were Bart and Lisa from 6 months ago, they heard.

"Tony haskee somewhe mage so tarra" said Bart.

"Tarra somewb wabe loss mas excuela" said Lisa, trying to see the bright side of things.

Everybody turned to stare at them.

Bart got out his phone, a holographic beam showed up and he began to play pinball.

Lisa kicked him.

He looked annoyed but that's when he saw everybody was looking at them even the teachers.

But they saw the two chairs up front more importantly.

Lisa pulled him out and they walked up and sat down in front of the entire school.

It was uncomfortable.

They avoided the eyes by reading or playing games.

It draw even more attention.

Principle Skinner went up to the front and said. "Today, I am pleased to welcome our first two students from out of space. Now please be nice to them, their King has killed many human beings to get them here." Before he said. "Can you two please come up and introduce yourselves?"

Bart put his phone down and got up.

He decided to have fun.

"Ajdhshw ehehe jaw ab he" he spoke into the mike, it absolute nonsense before he started to adjust, he went through every language, he knew before finally settling on English, with each language he would twitch his body. "Fixing speech to adjust to common language environment"

The adults and kids reactions were halirious.

Lisa rolled her eyes.

He finally said. "My name is Alberto and this is my little sister from the same nest Angel. Nice to meet you, raw material" he than laughed sinisterly.

Lisa kicked him.

Bart shoved back.

Both of them began fighting.

31 years and they are still fighting.

**# Scene Change#**

"Maggie" said Marge.

And the car stopped in front of her old nursery, Maggie was lifted up by her mother and handed to the staff.

Marge waved at her and than got into the car.

Maggie pacifier was taken away and her bow before she was scanned, no head lice and a machine was put on her head.

For 31 years, this machine has haunted her.

But not this time.

Gifted.

The words was a shock to the security guard and before she realised what was happening, Maggie found herself placed in that bright room she always dreamed about and was given her bow and Pacificer back.

Things were different for her this time around.

**# Scene change#**

Homer get out of his car kissed his wife and received his food, he walked to the factory and saw Mr Burns and Smithers waiting outside, waiting to accept their new employee.

Homer walked to them and said. "Hi, Mr Burns"

But it came out as "sjahdw saved ksiww sbeando"

"Ah, you must be the new employee" said Mr Burns, again the man refused to realise Homer Simpsons existed.

Homer nodded.

"He's coherent" said Smithers. "And he has hair"

"Please follow me" said Mr Burns.

They took him to the staff meeting room so that they could introduce him to the staff.

When he came in, everybody turned, his co-workers and friends turned to see him.

He was taken to the front.

"We have a new employee joining us today, he comes from out of space" said Mr Burns, before he said. "I like him already because his ruler massacre thousands of lives just last week and I got to watch it in glorious HD"

Of course he did, Mr Burns was a terrible  
Human being.

"Why don't you introduce yourself, my good friend?" Said Mr Burns.

Homer got up and did the exact same thing Bart did to all of them just to see their reaction.

Like father like son after all.

"Adjusting compete" he said, before he said. "My name is Hoover and I look forward to working with every one of you. And if you need somebody to mysteriously dissappear for you, im your guy."

He laughed at the faces of the worried work force.

"I think he might be my new favourite employee." said Mr Burns.

**# Scene Change#**

Marge turned down the volume she could hear outside of the house and was going through a cooking book, when she heard the doorbell ring.

She opened the door to find the Flanders.

She had no idea that there were many people going to the hospital with burns because they tried to get through the barrier when they weren't neighbours.

"Howdy neighbour" said Ned Flanders.

The two boys began to sing the neighbour song that they sung years before.

Before they knew what a terrible human being Homer Simpson was.

Marge clapped for them.

"What nice sounds" she said, her voice was without that choker feel to it.

"Can we come in? We didn't know what you would like so we brought pie and also garbage" said Ned.

"We'll, than come in and put the garbage in the bin" she said.

And they came in.

The Flanders expected the Simpsons home, they realised immediantly this wasn't that home.

"Wow" said Rod Flanders.

Marge was about to shut the door, when she saw the line of neighbours hidding right after the Flanders with their own pies and Garbage.

She never got such a turn out when they first moved here.

She invited them in.

It really was shapping to be a new beginning for them all.

And scene!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the Simpsons.

Enjoy!

Both Lisa and Bart rolled to their previous seats and walked back to them like nothing happened.

Everybody didn't know weither they rolled to get out of the spotlight or just couldn't be bothered to fully fight.

There was silence as the principle came back.

"We'll, please take care of them and show them a great time on earth" said Principle Skinner. "You are dismissed' and can their teachers take them to their classrooms, please?"

The teachers and the kids stared at them as they slowly came out with their teachers, everybody parted way and than followed.

Some kids had to be told to leave them alone.

Bart went into his old classroom and sat down in his old seat, however today wouldn't be a regular day.

Every kid was staring at him, even the teacher was trying not to look.

Bart didn't know what was more shocking about him now, his expensive clothes or the fact that he claimed to be from another planet.

"Now, children. We all have to remember that even though we have somebody who is different on the inside. I'm sure he just wants to be viewed just like everybody else" said Miss Krabappel. "Let's do the register and I must say welcome to planet Earth, Alberto"

And then they began.

Bart felt mischievous and he put his elbow on the desk with a thoughtful look as kids began to shout.

"Alberto...I can't read the other words" said Enda.

"It's alright. It's not possible for a human to pronounce my last name anyway, just go by my first name" he said before he said. "Here!"

Everybody stared.

"Did I get it wrong? We have gone through 3 students in 45 seconds so I naturally assumed the remaining 72 percent would answer with the word 'Here'" he said.

Huh?

So many kids mouths were open along with the teacher.

He had been alive for 41 years, it was time to stop acting like a morn.

"That is correct, Alberto" said Enda stunned to have encountered a Bart look a like who was doing math in his speech.

And than she continued.

Everybody was still looking.

When she started teaching, it was probably because he was in the room that she was unusually peppy instead dozening off.

She put sheets on the table and told them to fill it in, and than she sat back and turned to stare at Bart instead of reading her book.

He wanting to have fun, he picked the paper up and flipped it, everybody was wondering what he was doing, and than he put pen to paper and began to write.

He must have been writing for 2 minutes before he stopped and put his hand up.

"Yes, Alberto?" said Enda.

"What happens when we have finished the worksheet? Do we put it on the desk?" He said.

He stunned the woman and the class.

"Your finished?" She said

"Yes" he said in an emotionless tone.

She got up and walked to it, she took the sheet and saw words filling the paper.

She read and was stunned.

It was an essay of somebody who knew history back and front.

"You wrote this?" She said.

"Is it's wrong?" He said.

"It's correct. Have you ever done an IQ test?" She said, she shocking the whole class even Bart.

Yes he had and tanked.

"What's an IQ test?" He said, foreign ignorance. "It was not covered in Earth classes"

"We'll, you need one" said Enda. "I'll have a sheet somewhere"

He watched her go to her desk, and get out something that was dusty.

She brushed it and than gave him two sheets.

"Please answer on the dotted sheet and not one with word's" she said. "You have until lunch."

And she started, he looked at the sheet.

The boy who everybody around him called special or an idiot was retaking the IQ test.

Bart had fallen over and over again, got test after test wrong but only Kang and Kodos know that Bart Iq had risen, they had been raising the test level so that he could keep failing with the occasional win.

So what happens when he takes it again in Earth standand?

**# Scene change#**

Lisa thanked god she didn't trip and ruin the start of her new debute, she wondered if her makeup was okay.

She let a machine do it this morning.

However to the other kids, her new image was working, she was coming off cool.

She was wearing branded clothes, makeup and hooped earrings.

And she did not once try to correct the teacher.

Lisa finally could use the stop button on her brain to stop herself from opening her mouth and correcting somebody.

She didn't have to before because the days would start all over again but she was out now and determined to change her image.

She made sure to take her time when filling things out and kept her mouth shut, she had some break food and than went back to keeping her mouth shut and looking like she didn't care for what was going on.

Lunch came.

She was about to get up, when everybody else did faster.

"Do you want to have lunch for me?" Said one of the most popular girls. "Your pretty cool"

"Please, I'm not that desperate to have friends" she said, even though she was, she than walked out feeling badass while doing so.

She knew what it was like to be popular and she was working it, she found her brother inside the cafteria and sat next to him.

Thank god they weren't forced to have questionable edible cafteria food, they opened their lunchboxs and got out their food.

It was glowing but Bart didn't seem to mind.

She took a bite only for a smile to creep onto her face.

It was absolutely delicious.

"It's good right? Way better than the food from the cafteria" said Bart.

The smell of their food just hit all the people in the cafteria nostrals and had some drooling.

They finished and went out to play outside.

Only to find about a dozen pair of eyes turn their way immediantly.

Everybody stared as they came close, Bart took out his game console and Lisa sat down, reading the holographic book.

Suddenly Bart heard.

"Hi, I'm Milhouse"

He turned to see his best friend for years in the simulation.

"Milhouse?" He said, acting like he didn't want to hug him.

"Yeah, Milhouse. Milhouse Van Houten" said Milhouse. "What are you playing?"

"Some game called Space Zombies 3" he said.

"Woah, that just came out" said Milhouse.

"Do you want to play?" He said surprising him. "I can slit my console"

And than he pressed a button and before many eyes, the console duplicated many times.

"Who wants to play space zombies with me?" He said.

Suddenly there was a large.

"Me!" From the boys.

Everybody got one, and Bart didn't care because he had the master console, the moment he pressed the button again, they would dissappear and nobody could take it home.

Meanwhile, Lisa found herself being bothered.

She saw shadows blocking her light.

"Yes?" She said, seeing Sherri and Terri.

Once upon a time she was clamouring for their attention but now she felt like she was too old for their nonsense.

"Can we sit with you?" They said.

"Sure, it's not like I care" she said.

They came to sit with other girls.

"So where did you get your clothes from?" Said Terri.

"Don't know? Closet" said Lisa. "I don't keep track of what I buy"

"You buy your own clothes?" Said Sherri.

"I see something, I buy it." said Lisa. "You know, like what. Getting stuff sucks but somebody has to get it"

"Totally" the girls said.

"She's so cool. So much better than that Lisa" whispered Sherri not knowing Lisa could hear her.

Her eyes dropped.

Fantastic.

**# Scene Change#**

The neighbours took the time to inspect the house.

"And what is this?" Said Doctor Hibbert.

"It's my left arm" said Marge, moving it away.

"Sorry. My husband was just so excited to meet you" said the man wife. "Your a scientific discovery. We've never met a woman who had blue hair that moves"

"Yes, very unique specimen" said the doctor. "I hope, when you get sick that you come to me. I would love to see how you work"

And Marge excused herself to talk to the Van Houten.

"Their aliens and they have much nicer coats than us" said Mrs Houten to her husband. "How bad are you messing up?"

And Kirk lowered his head.

"Excuse me, where's the bathroom?" Said Ned.

"Oh, I'll show you" said Marge and than she went to where the kitchen is and pressed her palm to the wall and said. "Bathroom please"

Before their eyes, the kitchen switched to the inside of a really nice bathroom.

"Oooh" they said.

"I'll go first" said Scott Weingarten.

They all cramed in.

"You must come to our book club" said Sarah Wiggum.

"I'll would love to join your book club" she said, "From what little I've seen of Earth Books, it looked very exciting"

"Great. Than I'll give you the book title for this week" she said.

That's when they heard a ding and Marge was reminded of what he baked.

"Who wants organic healthy muffins on a healthy organic tray?" Said Marge. "I cooked it from a human cookbook"

"Me" they all said.

**# Scene Change#**

"We have a new friend joining us today" said an actual teacher. "Her name is Ashley and she cant talk yet but the machine say she's brilliant"

Maggie waved to the class, before she held up two blocks that said. "HI"

They clapped.

"Anyway, let's begin to do the register and than we do math while you all eat cupcakes" said the teacher and the kids cheered.

Maggie could almost cry.

**# Scene Change#**

Homer sat down at his old job and for some reason he grew tired of being lazy for 31 years.

He needed to shake it up a bit.

For the first time, he actually looked at the manual and found out what he should be doing, he made adjustments as he read, making the power plant safer as he did so and saving his boss money in case the health inspector came or their was a lawsuit.

It took him all the way to lunch.

He stretched and than walked out, carrying his lunchbox to the lunchroom.

He saw his friends.

"Hiya, fella's" he said.

However the whole room of active people went silent.

Homer got the feeling they were talking about him just seconds later, he sat down uncomfortably and opened his lunch box, getting out a glowing sandwich.

He took a bite.

Flavour burst into his mouth, it was ham, roast beef, sausage, lamb chops and stake all rolled into one.

He began to eat, he had 8 more sandwiches.

Who knew being an alien meant he got to eat such delicious meals?

Suddenly he heard.

"Uh, hi"

He turned to see Carl going to sit next to him along with Leni.

"Interesting glowing sandwich" said Lenny.

"Thanks." Said Homer. "I would offer one but I don't know what it would do to you. However I do have a box of mini donuts if anybody would like one?'

He got it out and the moment everybody saw the massive transparent box, those unsure about him came forward.

He had more than enough for everybody.

"Your alright Hoover" said Carl, eating a donut. "I'm Carl Carlson and this my friend Lenny Leonard"

"How did you pull out something so large in something so small?" Said Lenny.

"I have a demensional pocket in a flap, see" said Homer, he opened it and then turned for the guys to see.

They saw a swirling vortex.

"Oooh" all of them said.

"Have you ever had Beer before?" Said Lenny.

"What's Beer?" He said, despite wanting to scream 'Give me Beer!'.

"You don't know what Beer is? Than that's the first thing we got to show you" said Carl.

"Beer is a part of Earth's culture. We will happily take you to Moe's." Said Lenny.

"Can we do it tommrow? It's my first day on Earth and I wont hear the end of it, if I bailed on family" said Homer, there was too many times he had seen that look from Marge.

"Oh, that's fine than" said Lenny.

**# Time Skip#**

All of them sat having dinner and eating around the table, the food was so good that nobody could be bothered to talk.

Only moan their appreciation.

When they were finished, they heard the voice of Legion.

"So how was your first day back on Earth, my Legomitea?" Said the voice.

Suddenly all of them began talking over each other, but than he said.

"One at a time"

Lisa went first. "Master, all the popular kids went to be my friend and they invited me to the mall with them after school"

Bart said. "Things haven't really changed for me, Master. Except my teacher is looking at me differently now"

"Master. I managed to make friends with all the guys at work and Mr Burns remembers my name today." Said Homer.

Maggie sucked and took out her pacifier and said. "I got into the gifted group"

She could talk, of course she could.

"Master. I got to make friends with all the neighbours and it wasn't because of my husband" said Marge. "I got a book meeting coming up." Before she said. "Thank you for given us all a second chance, Master. It's feels good to have everybody look at us with fresh eyes"

Before this, she was haunted by suspicious eyes.

Now, the neighbours even waved as she walked by.

Although the awe of seeing her would pass with time.

"No problem, your all very entertaining for me. I haven't been this entertained since the war of Glaxtimo" he said, laughing. "I've just come to inform you that I've updated your calender to show the holidays of the planet and what is expected on this holiday. However, I don't think it's wise for you all to convert back to Christianity if you have to go to Church" he paused and said. "Your bodies have been formed out many spices including human so... I don't think the earth God will handle it well."

"Oh, dear Lord" said Marge.

"Cool. My skin says I'm going to hell" Said Bart.

"So yeah. It's not a good idea to convert" said the man. "However, if you want to attend church than it's fine with me, but you are expected to pray to me on Sundays. It can be 2 minutes long to 20 if you want. Just pray"

"Wait, we don't have to go to Church on Sundays but get to pray to a war lord for 2 minutes instead?" Said Bart. "Take me to Hell"

"Bart!" Said Marge.

Homer looked at the new calender.

"Holy crap, Marge." said Homer. "It says here that next Sunday its love day. On our planet there is a 60 discount for couples. I can finally get you a proper wedding ring and we can stay in a five star hotel."

Marge was stunned.

What?

Was there really a holiday and not an excuse for people to buy useless junk?

Homer turned his screen to her and she saw an advert for a lovely hotel that promised to babysit any kids, he swipped to show her rings that were just gorgeous but they were really expensive, however when she calculated the discount, even she could afford it at minium wage on Earth.

"Oooh" she said.

"Are we really going to abandon our beliefs for alien holidays?" Said Lisa.

Her mother was really going to throw away her beliefs for a nice life?

"Lisa, I'm sure you'll be interested in this one" said Bart. "There's a national helpers day. You get given clothes and give them to the homeless. For every clothes you give, you save one animal from the chopping block but that's only if you join the planets main religion" before he said. "But I'm sure your fine, worshipping other gods and trying to find the perfect time to give up your earthly possession, it will be worth it in the next life. Even though you don't know, if you'll ever reincarnate because of that abnomination of a body of yours because it's most likely haunted by the hatred of those master killed, to craft it. Im sure it won't drag you to hell even if your a good person all your life. Your god's will surely accept an abomination of nature, right? Buddhist all the way"

Silence.

Wow, even Legion was impressed,

Lisa may speak Bart but Bart could speak Lisa when the situation counts for it.

Lisa suddenly looked nervous as she said. "How many people did you kill?"

"I stopped counting but there were definitely babies in there. Lots and Lots of Babies" he said.

And hearing that Lisa looked like she wanted to jump off a cliff.

In the Buddhist realm her name dissappeared from the list.

It wouldn't be the first time, she switched beliefs.

And scene! 


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own The Simpsons.

Enjoy!

Edna finishes marking the IQ test at 9 at night and when she totally it up, she was shocked.

Really?

That was his IQ?

She called the principle.

"Yes, Mrs Krabappel?" Said Principle Skinner. "You know your not supposed to-"

"He's a genius" she blurted out.

There was silence on the other end as the man said. "Who's a genius?"

"The alien boy Alberto" she said. "The IQ is higher than what Lisa Simpson got"

"What!" Said the man

"He's a genius, Skinner. A massive genius!" Said the woman. "We'll have to call somebody from the goverment to put him in the specially gifted school. Either way, were going to get a huge paycheck for discovering this genius. We should also do an IQ test for the sister as well."

The man was over the moon but than she heard the sound of the phone going underwater along with cursing.

She was stunned.

What was he doing?

Maybe something with that hack of a woman he called a mother.

**# Next morning#**

"Good morning" said Legion, through the speakers.

"Good morning, master" said the Simpsons.

"Here is some radio music to help you get into the mood for a new day" he said, before he played the robotic music made by the machines.

"Hmm. I like it" said Homer, before singing along to the simplistic tone.

They all finished and got into the car, dropping off at their various locations.

Bart and Lisa came into school, and Bart went up to his teacher and said. "Thursday, its international Gabdoe day. Mrs Krabappel"

He showed her, on a screen.

"And what is that?" She said.

"It means everybody stays off work and party's. We become thankful for the good crops this month" he said, while trying to keep a smile off his face. "My family might even have to go back to our home planet to celebrate. So please don't be surprised if you don't see me in class on Thursday. You can even call my parenrs to confirm"

But of course he never said, they would actually celebrate it.

"We'll, if it's a cultural thing, the school has no right to stop you from celebrating it" she said.

"Thank you for understanding" he said, before walking back to his seat.

Who know having a cultural holiday would give him so much time off?

However Bart's good mood only lasted until break when he found out he was expected to stay after school to discuss his results for his IQ test.

This was why his parents were very shocked to be called into school, the whole family met in Principle Skinners office only to find out a goverment man for geniuses was there.

Everybody looked ready to turn around just as Bart did an hour before, but kept at it.

"Ah, you must be that alien family" said the man. "Fascinating"

"Is Alberto doing badly?" Said Marge.

"No, not at all" said Principle Skinner. "In fact he's excelling. Just yesterday we had him take an IQ test"

"Your childs score was so high, we had to call a professional in" said Superintendent Chalmers.

"I would love to have Alberto go to my school for the gifted" said the man. "I'm already away that your other child has just taken her IQ test"

Lisa nodded.

"I don't think this school is right for somebody of Alberto interllect" said the man.

"Hate to break it to you but my only strong point is that I'm your guy if your making plans or want to go to War with somebody" said Bart.

"Well, all gifted children can do that" said the man. "This place simply isn't suitable for you. You'll be surpressed all your life." Before he addressed the parents and said. "I'm offering him a free admission to a school leagues above anything this school will teach in terms of quality. He would have space and resources to reach his potential. This place is falling apart"

"Can we think about it?" Said Homer. "He's geniusness comes as a shock because we're new to this planet and we need time to process it"

"Oh, course" said the man. "And I can't wait to find out if your other child Angel is a Genius as well. I already know your baby had been put into the gifted program. I'll be seeing her next Monday"

Maggie stopped sucking.

They than left and got into the car.

"Please don't make me go back to that place!" Yelled Bart in the car. "It was god awful the first time around! Everybody was speaking big words and they live in fear of bullies"

"You don't know if it's the same place, Bart" said Lisa. "It was a simulation, remember"

"Your sister is right" said Marge before she said. "And besides were not sending you back there"

"You aren't? Wahoo!" Yelled Bart.

"But you two aren't going back to that elementary school" said Marge.

"What?" Both Lisa and Bart said.

"That school is a train wreck and we have money now" said Marge. "That school is jam packed and nobody seems to care. The teachers squader the school's money on the teachers lounge. What kind of place is that? I feel terrible sending you off on that bus not knowing if you would come back alive or not. The bus driver is on drugs for Pete sake. He could kill you one day"

"Your mother is right" said Homer. "We aren't letting you go to that lousy school. Maybe well take another shot at Cloisters Academy, now that we have money."

"Yes!" Said Lisa.

"What no! My friends!" said Bart.

"Bart, you've been in the same place for 31 years" said Lisa. "Aren't you sick and tired of that school? And besides don't you have Milhouse number memorized? Why on Earth do you have to go to the same school? Can't you still meet up and go to each other houses?"

Bart was silent.

She had a point.

And there would be no Nelson.

"I'll call the school in the morning" said Homer.

Marge was happy because finally she didn't have to wash the whole schools PE uniforms to get her daughter into that school, they actually had money now.

But than they noticed one thing.

Homer was circling around their block.

Why?

A split second revealed why.

On the street, where the crowd had pretty much dissappeared around their home, was none other than Abraham Simpsons, having been kicked out of his retirement home because nobody was paying for him any more.

"Homer" said Marge giving him the eyes.

"What?" Said Homer. "He's not my dad anymore. I'm an alien and he's human" and than he started laughing. "What a beautiful day to be an alien"

And Marge looked deepened but than she saw Patty and Selma get out of their car with suitcases.

She unconciously joined her husband in stepping on the gas.

When she realised it, she stepped off.

"You know we could just drive into the garage? The shield would stop them from going in" said Lisa.

None of them thought about that.

So that's exactly what they did.

They entered the garage while making sure not to look at any of them in the eye, despite the banging or shouting.

They passed through the barrier and parked in the garage, they than shut the door and entered the house.

Than the curtins closed slowly.

"Should we call the police?" Said Homer.

"Homer!" Said Marge.

"What? We have no obligation to them anymore" said Homer. "Smoking is already toxic to people. Do you want to find out what that does to us? Do you want to die for the sake of past relationships? Weren't your sisters cruel to you as a kid? Have you heard one word of apology? At least I say sorry, you let those women who could kill us slowly, around our kids with a smile on your face. This isn't a simulation, all it takes is one fire or somebody forgets to open the window. We'll be dead from Carbon monoxide poisoning"

Silence.

Everybody looked at him with wide eyes.

"Homer, did you just get smarter?" Said Marge.

Homer eyes went wide.

"Oh, yeah. I removed that Cryon stuck in his brain" said the voice from the speakers. "His brain is sore but it looks like its healing up, nicely.

They were silent, Legion know his cheerful tone was ruining the serious mood.

"Oh and your should call the police or at least pay for the old man nursing home for a year or two" said Legion. "I'm not having those filthy humans touching my property"

"You heard, master" said Homer, seeing that as an okay.

Marge and the kids watched him call the police on Marge's former twin sisters and the nursing home nurses came for the old man.

Homer paid for 3 years over the phone and than breathed a sigh of relief, when all of them were gone.

And than they smelled something burning.

"The food!" Said Marge running to get it out, something that looked to be covered in gold.

She served them and that hardness that would break teeth had become chewy when faced with their mouths.

"Is this genuine gold?" Said Lisa.

"Yes. I looked at our cook book and we had some in the cupboard" said Marge.

They all eat the thing, that would have many people in tears because they could be set for life.

They finished eating, and just when they did, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it" said Homer, he walked to the door and opened it.

It was Ned Flanders.

"Howdy, Neighbour" said Ned, as Homer blinked. "I was just wondering if you and your family were going to church on Sunday? I and my family would love to see you there so we can bask in the word of god together and celebrate Jesus Christ"

And before Homer could say anything awful, Marge stepped in and said. "We would love to go to church with you, if not to experience your wonderful earthly Culture."

"Fantastic. I can't wait to praise the lord with you" said Ned.

And Homer shut the door, they both walked away from the door, before he said.

"What the hell Marge! We don't need to go to Church anymore! We're going to go to hell anyway"

"But knowing you, you would have been downright rude to that man" said Marge. "I don't feel comfortable dodging the church when we're invited. We are not skipping on this"

"But it's two hours of boredom" he said.

"They invited us so that's final" said Marge.

"Fine" said Homer. "One church service and that's it." Before he said. "However if I catch even a whiff that they are trying to convert us, we're leaving. Earth God is not allowed in this house"

Just than Bart said. "Can Milhouse come over?"

"Sure" said Homer.

"Than can I have some friends over than?" Said Lisa surprising them with the fact it was one of the rear times she actually had friends.

"Of course, sweetie" said Marge. "Just tell me who's coming and I'll allow them in"

**# The Next day#**

Everybody in the household seemed to have something to do today or had already done so.

The house was alerted to several kids going through the shield and towards the door.

After Lisa took her friends, Bart went to take his.

"Hi, Alberto" said Milhouse.

"Hi, Milhouse" said Bart. "Come in"

And the blue haired boy did, they went up to his room and entered it.

"Woah" said Milhouse, he expected to enter a room similar to Bart's but there was no way this was Bart's room.

For one thing, this was a room of a kid who clearly had more than a few bucks pocket money.

It was massive and high tech.

"Your impressed by this? It's pretty standard on my planet" said Bart, hidding how even he was impressed by his new room.

Before he said. "Let's get one thing straight. I only invited you because you look like the least likely to try and rob me. By the way, there is a trigger in place so that if you do try to rob me, you won't make it out of the house with my stuff alive unless I say so"

Milhouse looked worried.

"Anyway" he said. "Let's play video games"

And than the world around them changed and they both found themselves in a costimisation lab.

"Cool!" Said Milhouse, seeing a weapon shift before his eyes, it felt so real.

"It's too early to be surprised, Milhouse" said Bart.

Meanwhile in the real world, they were just standing in the room with a blank look on their faces.

Marge smiled and went to Lisa room.

Lisa was with her group.

"So wheres your wardrobe?" Said Sherry.

"Right here" said Lisa before many screens showed up around the whole room.

"Woah" all of the girls were shocked.

"You just click on what you want, a tube comes down to disinfect you and than the clothes put themselves on for you" said Lisa before she said. "But it's not impressive though, I'm sure you girls have far more impressive closets."

They didn't but everybody wanted to look good in front of her.

"Oh sure/ absolutely" they said.

"Anyway, I'm making sure guest mode is activated for all of you. You can see what you like and try it on" she said, before she said."because you know, whatever"

The girls didn't have to be told twice, they found gorgeous clothing items after gorgeous item.

The clothes adjusted to their size but it was only kept on for a few minutes and than their normal clothes were put back on them.

Marge than activated parental watch which activated the house robot guardian that was made to look more humanoid, than she took Maggie and walked to the car with Homer.

The vechile backed out and drove away, Marge to her book meeting and Homer to drink with the guys.

It disnt matter to him that he found out he couldn't get drunk off of beer, he liked to hang out with the guys.

Yes, things were definitely different for the Simpsons.

Legion couldn't wait to see how the Simpsons will be going to a place where they no longer worshiped the god.

And scene!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own The Simpsons.

Enjoy!

Bart and Lisa enrolled in Cloister Academy much to the goverment man dismay.

The blow was especially worse when Lisa's results came in and she too was found to be a genius.

However Bart knew it would be a lie to say he didn't enjoy riding alongside Springfield yellow bus, in a fancy school bus with WiFi.

They were all settled in by Friday and spent the Saturday as a family.

As a family, they went to the cinema and had a picnic before going cycling together.

It was so nice not having to worry about money and they just could go out and have fun.

However the honeymoon period seemed to have ended by Sunday morning, because everybody was dressed up and not smiling.

It was time to go to church.

They got into the car.

However, all of them did not wear their usual church clothes because now they had far nicer clothes to wear so they chose to wear something a little more authentic to show they weren't from this planet.

There was also the fact that most of the town would be there, that they really wanted to start fresh with everyone.

Homer drove to the church, the same church he had been going to for the past 70 something years.

It looked even worse out of the simulation.

The sign was old and rusty and the gloom coming out the building was no joke.

He drove past it hoping Marge wouldn't notice however she did and gave him a look which forced him to back up and park nearby.

They got out of the car and the shield for the car came on before they began walking down the street and joined the rest of the people who were hardly smiling.

"Welcome" said Pastor Reverend Lovejoy seeing them.

They walked in, only for everybody to turn around and stare at them, not wanting to be deterred, they found seats, only to realise they had forgotten how ridiculously uncomfortable the tough wooden surface was on their behinds.

It was really impossible for them to try and sit down.

So Marge had no choice but to give approval for what Homer did next.

He zapped the bench and it turned into four luxurious chairs.

Everybody was shocked.

The Simpsons sat down, and the new chairs were bliss on their behinds.

The Reverand especially stared but he would give them a pass.

He walked up the stage and said. "Okay first off, I want to thank you all for coming especially our special guests from out of space"

The Simpsons suddenly had everybody and their mother turn to stare at them.

The level of uncomfortableness was through the roof.

"Anyway welcome, I'm sure today ceremony will be an eye opening experience" said the Reverand. "I would like you all to now rise and join me in the hymns"

They all rose, and the lyric sheets were given out.

The Simpsons tried their best to not come across as somebody who had sung this song an illegal amount of times before and tried to get a few words wrong like they would cut the word too short or it would be too long, just not being able to accurantly predict the next note.

It worked well because they were terribly out of sync with the whole building to the painful end, and than they were told to sit down and open their bibles to whatever they were doing today.

Everybody waited as the Simpsons tried to figure out how to use their bibles before the Flanders helped them out.

And than began the reading of the word of god.

People were put on the spot to read and than Homer was asked to read the next passage.

"I really shouldn't" he said.

"We insist" said the Reverand.

Homer noticed everybody looking at him

Well, here goes.

Unfortunately the fact that he didn't want to be here, brought out a completely emotionless tone as he read. "The LORD is my shepherd, I shall not be in want. He makes me lie down in green pastures, he leads me beside quiet waters, he restores my soul. He guides me in paths of righteousness for his name's sake. Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil, for you are with me; your rod and your staff, they comfort me. You prepare a table before me in the presence of my enemies. You anoint my head with oil; my cup overflows. Surely goodness and love will follow me all the days of my life, and I will dwell in the house of the LORD forever."

When Homer was finished he noticed everybody was staring at him with wide eyes.

What?

"Thank you for reading, Hoover" said Reverand making a mental note to never have anybody from that family read, again.

And than he started preeching to them from what they read.

Marge thought her husband looked strangely attentive to this when he was so against this before.

But than she noticed something faintly blue projected in her husband's pupils.

Wait a minute.

She looked through her husband ear hole to see a familiar glint.

"Hoover, are you seriously watching football right now?" She hissed in her husband's air.

And if Homer was standing, he would have tripped.

He was busted.

"Wait, dad's watching TV?" Said Bart, having heard. "Cool. I want to watch Game of Thrones. It's such a great show that theirs no way it can be ruined in the last season"

"I want to watch the nature channel" said Lisa.

Maggie sucked on a pacifier but wanted to watch her own program as well.

"Nobody is watching TV while the Reverand is talking" said Marge.

And that's when she noticed the room was silent and people were looking at her.

"I mean...I can't help but talk about how inspiring the Reverand talk is" said Marge. "Isn't that right, Family?"

"Ah, Amen" said Homer.

"Brilliant work" said Lisa.

"Praise Jesus" said Bart.

"I'm glad that your enjoying yourself but here on earth, people talk when it's clear nobody else is talking" said Reverand. "However you are free to talk to me after the service"

"Sorry" said Marge.

And than the man continued.

Marge saw Homer secretly watching Football again, she turned to see her kids had completely switched off and were secretly watching their own TV.

It was in that moment, Marge just gave up.

Not tied by American expectation, nobody in the family had any actual interest in paying attention to this and she herself would rather by at a clothing store than here right now.

So she used secret TV too.

The volume was low enough for the outside world to barely invade so that they could react on time, everybody else seemed to have thought of this as well.

When they expected to nodd, they did so, when they expected to shout 'praise Jesus' they did.

It's amazing how two hours can go by when your doing something you enjoy.

But the issue was, they looked too attentive.

They looked to be hanging onto the Reverend every word and taken it in, like it was the most important piece of information in the world.

Nobody could fault a person for thinking they were ready to take Jesus Christ into their heart on the spot.

So this why this happened.

"So what did you think of the service?" said Reverand Lovejoy as everybody either began to leave or stare at the alien family.

Marge gave her a husband a look.

"Wow...it was really amazing" said Homer. "I and my family havs never been through such a powerful sermon. I think I speak for everybody in my family that your words really spoke to our soul. Praise Jesus!"

"Yes, praise Jesus" said Bart and Lisa mumbling.

"That's wonderful" said Reverand Lovejoy. "I couldn't help but notice how attentive you all where. Would you like to know more? I and my wife would love to invite you over and discuss the word of god in more depth with you"

The words 'And get you ready to give your life to christ' was suddenly in the air despite nobody actually saying anything like that.

Marge spoke up and said. "That's an amazing offer but none of us has ever consumed some solid human food. We don't know what that would do to us."

In the corner of her eye, she could see her former sisters eyes go wide, as they realised this was genuinely her face now.

"Oh, excuse me than" said the Reverand. "I don't want to be the cause of souls going up to heaven too early." All of them laughed awkardly. "Well, than why dont we schedual a prayer meeting at the house after lunch? I can give you the address"

Silence.

"Reverand that would be amazing" said Homer. "But Christianity really isn't for my family and-" but then he shouted. "RUN! FAMILY! RUN BACK TO THE CAR!"

And Everybody didn't have to be told twice, even Marge felt like she had no choice but obey, they shoved past everybody and ran their way to their hovering car before getting in.

Homer sped off.

"Oh, god. How am I supposed to face the Flanders now?" Said Marge.

"Mom, you have nothing to feel guilty about." Said Lisa. "They clearly wanted to put their faith onto us. I used to attend church because I had to and it was a good learning experience to another religion."

"And now your religion is to serve a god who masscured a dozen people not that long ago" said Bart chuckling darkly. "Thank you, Master for the blood and guts you created to get us here. May you living long in a blaze of blood and gore. Amen"

"Bart!" Said Marge.

"What? I'm just praying like we were told to" said Bart. "You guys need to do your-SANTA'S LITTLE HELPER! STOP!"

Homer due to the sudden volume change, screech the car to a halt.

Everybody turned and saw an ugly dog coming out of trash can, it was covered in garbage, he was really thin and clearly had been living on the streets for the past 6 months.

He looked absolutely horrible.

Bart rushed out and said "Boy!"

The dog turned, it recognised Bart and was about to bark when it got a whiff of him.

It growled and suddenly showed it teeth.

Bart was shocked.

"Alberto! New body, new scent!" Said Lisa. "He most think your an imposter!"

"Buddy, it's me" said Bart.

However the dog lunged and Lisa manged to pull him back in, Homer stepped on it.

"Oh, my god. He could have mauled!" said Marge. "Who knows what kind of diasease and germs our dog picked up from being on the street"

"Mom, take me back" said Bart. "I know I can reason with him."

"If you go back. You'll die" said Homer. "Or you might end up killing it. I never liked the dog anyway."

And Bart wanted to say something, he wanted to scream, he wanted to jump out the car and run back.

Even if it was an illusion, that dog had been his companion for 31 years.

He refused to leave this alone.

He-

Suddenly Barts piples delluted and he was silent.

"Bart?" Said Marge.

"Yes, Mother" said Bart in an emotionless tone.

"Ooh...that doesn't sound good" said Homer.

They drove him home and put him on the chair, when they heard.

"Hello, my citizens" said Legion through the speakers. "Well, it looks like you have a crisis on your hands"

"Master, you know what this is?" Said Lisa.

"Of course I do" said Legion. "It's a failsafe to stop you from getting too emotional. Without it, your bodies would go on attack mode and kill everything in sight, and than you'll either explode or corrode away." Before he said. "Its been a long time since I, myself got emotional, woke up to find that I had masscured some unsuspecting planet. Good times"

This was the person they were supposed to pray too?

"Well, Master how long is Bart going to be like this?" Said Marge.

"He'll, stay like this until whats causing him distress is resolved or he forgets the problem" said Legion.

"That could take years because it's that dog" said Lisa.

"Is this really concerning? He can still function" said Legion.

"Master...humans are scared of those who are different" said Marge. "He already proven that he can show emotions, what do you think would happen if hes suddenly like this? Nobody would want to be friends with him and the next thing you know, hes in counciling and the counciler is writing down things that aren't there for a quick paycheck"

It was every good parents worse nightmare.

Bart can not go back to school like this.

"Well, in that case even though the human race continues to baffle me. Find a solution to his problem than" said Legion.

It's been so long and he had seen so many crazy things that what was abnormal was normal to him.

And than his voice dissappeared.

"So the boy wants the dog, eh?" Said Homer. "I know what would get a starving dog on your side immediantly"

Everybody looked at him only to see him stick his hand in something blue.

"What are you eating?" Said Marge.

"I don't know but it's delicious" he said.

**# Scene Change#**

The dog named Santa's little helper felt like he was going to collapse, it hadn't really eaten in months and the wounds it sustained were acting up again.

He missed them.

He missed his family.

He missed the large portion sizes that would fall from the table, he missed the warm air from being indoors, he missed the hugs and belly rubs.

They just upped and suddenly dissappeared from the house one day.

Where did they go?

Suddenly he smelt it.

The smell of rotten flesh and blood.

He growled, when he saw the people who had his families faces.

If they were going to take him, he was going to take as many as he could with him.

However, something nice and warm wrapped him.

Huh?

Suddenly he felt something nice brush his fur and warm air gently brushed against his fur like he was indoors.

Huh?

"Do you like that boy? I got something else"

And than something declious smelling was put before his eyes.

A prime steak.

The person backed away slowly as he sniffed for any poisonous scent, before using his teeth to eat it.

It was delicious, the best thing he had had in months.

Warm and fed, he started to relax, the person walked towards him slowly and than began to give him that familiar belly rub, rubbing all his weak spots with expertise since the person had done this a hundred times before and even scratching the one place behind his ear that only his family know about because nobody else really touched him.

Than it clicked.

They were his family.

He barked.

"Do you recognise me, now boy?" Said Bart.

But why did he smell like a corpse?

Did he die?

"Do you want to come back with us? You can eat as many stakes as you like and get as many belly rubs as you want" said Bart before he, got out something and sprayed over it over himself.

The terrible smell was gone and Bart smelled fresh.

That was all he needed, he lept onto Bart and licked him.

"Slow down boy" said Bart, his emotions were back, he clipped a new collar on his dog and took him inside the car.

The collar changed his appearence, now he to was blue, furrier, less long in the horse and fuller, he suddenly had three eyes and a purple tongue with two green antinera on his head.

They did this because looking like the Simpsons and owning that skinny Ugly dog was one concidence too many for people.

This way they can have him and not be found out.

Bart fed meatballs to the happy dog and stroked him.

"How did you know that would work?" Marge said to Homer.

"I know it would work because it would have worked on me" said Homer.

Sometimes being able to be as simple as an animal had its advantages.

Unfortunately nobody bothered to read the manual for the collar and within hours, their dog would make them realise that was a huge mistake.

And scene!


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own The Simpsons.

Enjoy!

With great money, comes greater trouble.

Due to Homer going for the more expensive version of a disguised collar, it came with a 2000 page manual which he didn't even glance at it.

Now the whole family was paying for it.

The collar not only turned Santa Little Helper into an adorable alien dog, it had gave him super powers.

Super powers that the dog did not know how to control.

They found out about this side effect when their dog, began drooling acid on their carpet and they watched the carpet die before their very eyes.

What followed next was several hours of the dog destroying everything that so much got near him.

The dog was obviously freaking out and when animals freak out, they tend to not stay still.

Thousands of dollars worth of damage appeared before their very eyes, everybody tried to catch the super powered dog to try to get it to calm down before he was too fast.

You can only imagine what the neighbours and those snooping heard.

It only stopped when the dog, exhausted its energy and fell asleep, killing the grass underneath him but by than the house appearances was completely trashed and a lot of its casing was peeled off.

Of course, people were interested.

"Look at this house, its completely ruined!" said, Marge, people could see into their rooms and they were screwed if it started to rain.

Suddenly they heard. "I have a suggestion." from Legion. "Why don't you call the reconstruction bots?"

"Reconstruction bots, Master?" said, Homer.

"Just press 3 on your landline and hundreds of hours of work, gets done in a mere 15 minutes" said, Legion.

The minute he said that, Homer who didn't want to get nagged by his wife, rushed to the phone and pressed 3.

"You have reached the construction drone line. What is your emergency and please state the location" said, an automated voice.

"The dog trashed my house and this is the location." said, Homer.

"A squad will be on its way" said, the voice.

Lisa looked out to see a crowd of people had gathered outside their home to watch them.

Suddenly they all heard a low humming sound.

"You should probably get out, they are programmed to get ride of anything that shouldn't be there by force." said, Legion and the Simpsons ran out of the home, taking the dog with them.

Obviously Bart, took him carefully.

Both dog and boy, left seconds before a squad of flying drones came down from the sky and began circling the house, and than it began to get fixed before their very eyes.

The crowd behind them 'ooed' and 'awwed' as it was fixed to be as good as new.

"Isn't having better technology than everybody else, wonderful?" said, Homer.

Marge rolled her eyes.

And then the squad finished and the house shined.

One bot went over to Homer and gave him an envelope.

"What is this?" he said, taking it and opening it up.

The paper dropped and rolled to the other side of the street.

It was a bill.

"HOW MUCH!?" said Homer, he looked at the zero's and than he looked at the dog.

The dog that cost him millions.

Bart came to the rescue when he saw the familiar look in his fathers eyes.

"Wait. Dad. We're rich now. Its free because we're the only civilians remember?" said, Bart.

The word 'free' managed to break through the barrier and to him.

"Really? I lose nothing?" said, Homer.

"Nothing, Dad" said, Lisa.

He calmed down hearing it came from her and said to the bot. "Thanks for the Bill"

"Your welcome" said the bot.

The bots rose to the sky together and zapped away.

And that's when they noticed pretty much the whole neighbour had come out and had circled them.

From the moment the bot came up to Homer, they had been speaking Alien language.

The conversation.

His shout.

His kids talking to him.

All of it.

So you can imagine the wide eyes of those around them.

This just wasn't their Sunday.

"I think we should go back in quickly" said, Marge to her husband.

Homer didn't have to be told twice.

"Come along, children" said Homer. "And bring the dog" and he pushed through the barrier and into the house while smiling awkwardly.

They shut the door behind them.

There was noise at dozen voice chatted to each other about what just happened, which they family could fortunately block out.

Realising it was late, they all decided to have their lunch and ordered some dog food for the dog.

The construction bots even improved their floor so it wouldn't die with the dog drooping acid everywhere.

"I know Marge" said, Homer, seeing her look. "I'll read the manual."

They all finished eating and it was in the dead of night that Marge sent everybody to bed and walked the dog out to its new dog house, that was leagues better than his old one.

The dog was very family when it saw it.

Everybody had an amazing sleep.

That was until the house woke Homer up to go walk the dog.

Homer groaned so loudly but did it, he found the dog leash that came with the collar.

"Good morning, Homer" said, Legion.

"Good morning, Master" said, Homer before he went outside and hooked the dog up on the leash.

Both of them began to walk out of the barrier and down the street.

Early morning joggers and people who were coming back from a late night shift, stopped and stared at the strange but cute dog.

However Santa Little Helper new found destructive powers soon reared its head and damage began to appear on the side walk, nearby gardens were ruined, fire hydrant was destroyed.

A decent cop saw the destruction his dog was causing and wrote him a ticket with a massive fine on it.

When Homer and the dog got back, he actually decided to crack open the manual while the rest of the house woke up and they found him playing with the dog collar while the house made sure the dog couldn't escape to be seen by a neighbour.

"Morning Homer" said, Marge giving his a kiss.

"Morning Marge" he said.

And than the kids came down in their uniforms.

Bart was soon tackled by Santa little helper a d kicked.

Homer put the now adjusted collar back on, and the ugly dog turned back into the fluffy alien puppy.

No acid this time.

"Oh, you did it" said, Marge.

"Not only that but this is a very good read Marge" said, Homer. "Did you know that this collar can act like a satellite? Wifi, everywhere you go as long as you bring the dog." he was amazed.

"Good morning, family" said, Legions voice.

"Good Morning, Master" They said, before they ate and Marge sent the kids off to school when she saw the fancy school bus.

"What are we going to do about the dog?" said, Homer.

"I'll take him" said, Marge. "I don't have to work and he's a great conversation starter"

"Really? Thanks Marge" he said, giving her a kiss on the cheek before they went to the car and dropped Maggie off to school and than he dropped his wife and the dog off before heading to work.

"You coming with me, to go shopping" Marge said, and than they walked and entered the good grocery store that rarely her family could afford to come to.

However, she forgot that those who didn't have kids could afford this place.

"Lets go to the pet section" she said, and than she noticed the adults turn to stare at the dog catching a ride on the trolley with her.

They went to the pet section and the way the dogs eyes just lit up when it saw they actually money to afford what it wanted was amazing to Marge.

However, suddenly a cart bumped into hers and she looked up to see her former twin sisters, Patty and Selma.

The smoke was so thick that the dog fur turned yellow.

Both woman were surprised by this mysterious alien dog she had.

"Marge..." said, Patty. "We know its you"

Her mind went blank.

"I don't know why your mad at us" said, Selma. "But we just wanted to congratulate you on how well your doing now. You got rid of that voice and your sending your kids to a fancy private school. We're proud of you"

Proud of me?

PROUD OF ME!?

Marge almost lost it.

This was the same two who tormented her all her childhood and made her feel worthless to the point she settled for a guy who lied to her and was delusional, she even had kids with him.

And they had the gall to say they were proud of her?

Homer was right, her sister didn't deserve her attention especially now they could afford to stay in 5 star hotels, send her kids to the best school and she was no longer cursed with the word 'Related'.

Her face went blank and she said. "I'm sorry, but who is Marge?"

Both of them looked at her surprised.

"My name is Carlieen" she said. "I've never seen you two ladies before, you must have mistaken me for another person." before she said. "I'm honestly surprised that there may be a person who looks like me. I have blue hair and its moving. You human women are just full of surprises"

And then she wheeled away.

She felt like a huge weight had been lifted from her.

But that only lasted for a minute or two before she realised more than half the store was following her and looking at her shop like she was doing something profound.

She didn't buy any human food instead she went to the bargain bin isle, to see if there was any clothes her children could wear, encase they had to dress more human.

However with money came a new perspective.

She saw every item of clothing as low quality and some smelled like they had been fished out of the garbage and sold.

She vowed to go to the shopping mall before heading to self check out, again everybody turned to stare at her.

Having blue hair wasn't bad enough, now she had moving blue hair and an ugly dog disgusted as cute alien puppy with her.

She used the card they were given and happily checked out, she carried the bags and the dog loyally followed her.

They headed out to the mall and went into a clothing shop, the poor workers looked like they were having a heart attack when they saw her and the dog walk in.

She heard them whispering about her and several people walking by noticed her and came to stare at her from the window.

She frowned, she was just shopping like everybody else.

She found some clothes and than headed to the cashier, the worker stared at her for a good 5 minutes before finally taking her purchase.

She paid with the card and then left, her face was snapped over a dozen times along with the dog.

She couldn't have gotten home fast enough.

The moment she put on the TV, she knew she had made a mistake.

"This just in, Springfield's alien Woman was spotted out shopping!?" said Kent Brockman of Springfield news. "Eye witnesses say she brought dog treats and brought clothes at a store. We have interviewed some of these eye witness"

"Why is this news?" she said. "People should mind their own business"

Several hours later, everybody was back but it turns out they all had a rough day.

People were so nosey that they wanted to know everything about you, Lisa found that she was followed for blocks and Bart was sure he saw a sniper gun hiding in bush.

All of them were wiped out and could still hear the clicking of camera's in their minds.

"When are people going to stop caring that we're aliens?" said, Homer.

"Give it two years" said, Legion on the speaker phone. "Do you know what you guys need? Somewhere to be yourselves. Come to the planet on 80 percent off day. I would love for you to meet your relatives"

"Relatives?" said, Lisa, before she said remember. "Master?"

"I've actually been very busy here and I thought you guys deserve better relatives" said, Legion. "People who are both good looking and not old"

"Oooh" said, Homer.

"I think you'll especially like your new, polite, smoke free, older twin sisters Marge." he said, as the woman eyes went wide with shock. "You guys would actually recognise them because they appeared in a future simulation but I made some minor tweaks. Your previous captures may have attempted to screw me over but they came up with some pretty good ideas at times."

Everybody looked at each other.

Would they go into the unknown for a chance to get away from the press and people of earth?

Well, the answer was yes.

It wasn't the first time they left their town because they couldn't stand the people living in it.

"Alright, set me up with some cool relatives!" said Bart.

Little did they know, that a planted ruled by a Tyrant would be so welcoming and fresh.

And scene!


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own The Simpsons.

Enjoy!

"So, you want to request a day off to celebrate a holiday at your home planet, eh?" Said Mr Burns.

"I don't know how I'll say it in Earth language but it a very big holiday" said Homer, before telling the man what he wants to hear. "People are most likely going to go nuts over there, lots of property damage, people getting seriously hurt, lots of death. Kids beating each other up. Explosions. It's going to be a glorious mass"

"Good lord" said Smithers.

"Will there be animals dying?" said Mr Burns.

"Oh, yeah. Lots of animals dying" said Homer. "Our planet is ruled by a murderous tyrant that kills people. When there's a holiday, you can expect our planets population to naturally drop"

"Sounds wonderful" said Mr Burns, before he said to Smithers. "Smithers, approval this man's holiday time. Let him and his family have some fun." Before he said. "Oh, and schedual a dinner with this man when he gets back. I would love to hear all about the death and destruction he caused, if he makes it out alive."

"Yes, sir" said Smithers.

"Have fun" said Mr Burns.

"Thank you, sir" said Homer before he walked out of the room.

"Oh, I love that man" said Mr Burns.

Hearing that Smithers wasn't exactly pleased to hear that.

Homer went home and greeted his family with the good news.

"I just got approval for the vacation" he said.

"That's wonderful, Homer" said Marge giving him a kiss.

"The school already knows about the holiday" said Lisa. "So it won't be strange if we don't show up, in two days time."

Just than the news appeared on TV.

"This just in, Springfield local alien family is going back to their home planet to celebrate a holiday" said Kent Brockman.

"What the hell man, how does he know, already?" Said Bart.

"It doesn't matter." Said Legion voice. "Prepare to blast off"

"Wait, what?" Said Homer.

And that's when all of them suddenly felt very sleepy, even the dog flopped down and fainted.

The house was suddenly encased in a ball, like it was before and than it got lifted up like the first time they got here.

Those lucky enough to witness it, posted a video on the internet since the lift off was pretty slow.

When the Simpsons woke up, they woke up to sunshine breathing down all of their necks and threatening to cook them alive.

"Ah, what happened?" Said Lisa, getting up.

They all had a splitting headache.

"I need water" said Bart stumbling over to the kitchen sink, he splashed some water on his face before looked up.

Magically the headache was gone as he shouted. "HOLY COW!"

Everybody came to look.

What they saw, was essentially Springfield 30 years later in that simulation but everybody was still young and weren't complete failures in life.

Suddenly they heard the doorbell ring.

The barrier was down.

"I'll get it" said Homer.

And than he walked to the door and opened it, his eyes saw the love robots that Selma and Patty had in that simulation about the future.

"Hi, big brother" said the male.

Homer mouth understandably hung open.

Big brother?

"Hoover, who's at the door?" Said Marge.

"Can you let us in? We have all the meats, medium rare, rare and well done" said the female.

"Come in, family!" Said Homer loudly.

And both of them came in and this time it was everybody else but the dogs turn to be shocked and surprised.

"Wait, aren't you two Patty and Selma love robots who ran off together?" Said Marge

Both of them blinked at her before they burst out laughing.

"Sorry, but we'll never be love robots" said the man. "If I was made to love anybody other than my wife than I would have jumped off a cliff"

"And if I married somebody other than him, I would be fat and refuse to leave the house" said the woman, with open clevage, skimpy clothes and blue high heels that went to her thigh.

You could tell she was indeed Patty ideal design for a lover.

"And who is Patty and Selma?" Said the man. "Are those your new human friends that you made on Earth?"

Everybody was surprised.

"Yeah...something like that" said Marge.

"Anyway, we couldn't help but notice you were back, just in time for sa andwakab, tommorow" he said. "So we decided to drop by." Before he said. "We brought food"

"And presents" said his wife. "Lots and lots of presents"

The presents appeared in the room and the table was suddenly filled with home cooked food.

Homer dissappeared before all their eyes once the smell reached him.

"You better not be eating!" Said Marge.

"...Of course not Marge." came Homer off tone.

The kids found presents addressed to their new names and were very quick to open them.

Lisa squeeled when she saw it was the newest book from her favourite female author.

Bart gasped to see he had been given a cool alien blaster.

"Cool" he said, holding it up.

Marge was horrified when she saw it.

"No" said Marge taking it away from him. "No blasters in the house"

Marge spotted Maggie playing with a stuffed elephant that turned into a portal knife.

Marge was horrified and took that off her.

She than saw her husband with a blaster of his own and took that off him as well.

"No dangerous weapons in the house!" She said.

"But Carlieen" said Homer. "Were from a dangerous and voilent race. We're supposed to try and kill each other"

"He is right" said the woman.

"No, weapons in the house" said Marge firmly, before she eyed the other suspiciously.

Both of them felt uncomfortable before proceeding to take out the weapons in their pockets and handing it over to her.

Marge ignored the awe on both Bart and Homer faces seeing the giant cool weapons both of them got out.

She than proceeded to lock them up in a cabinet.

Thats when the doorbell rang again.

"I'll get it's" said the woman.

She opened the door and in stepped two fine lady's with blue hair and in great shape, they didn't smell of smoke but amazing perfume.

"Hi, Magie. Where our little sister, Carlieen?" said one of them.

They saw Marge and went up to hug her.

She was uncomfortable but they let go.

"Tell us all about your trip to Earth. We want to hear everything." Said the woman on the right before she saw the kids. "And look at the kids, my haven't you grown? Did you miss your Aunt Nicholi? Who wants some crushy fresh unhealthy candy?"

"Me!" All three of them said.

And than all of them were given the most delicious candy they had ever tasted, not at all old people's candy.

"Carlieen, we decided to drop by while our kids were at school and our husbands won't be back until tonight." said, Zena, the one on the left

"Wait, you two have families?" Said Marge.

"Of course we do" said Zena. "What do you take us for? Some sad middle aged pair of twins who critice others while also wondering why no decent man wanted to be in the same room as them?"

That was too on the nose for Marge's liking.

"By the way, what skin cream did you use on Earth? I love it" said Nicholi.

"Really?" Said Marge.

"You look 20 eons younger" said Zena.

Marge smiled even though she didn't know how age worked her, she knew it was a compliment and she had never been complimented so fast.

And than the door bell rang again and in came two sets of old people, but they weren't hunched over, they weren't in old people clothes that showed how they stopped caring about looks years ago and they didn't have that 'Im slowly losing my mind' look.

They were straight, walking normally, wore stylish mature clothes and their hair was white.

Every one of them had aged gracefully like fine wine.

"Boys!" Said an particlar old woman pulling both Homer and his new brother Loover, into a hug and given them both a kiss on the cheeks that wasn't sloppy at all and didn't reek of old person.

It was a very welcome surprise for Homer.

"Mom, I'm 622 eons" said the guy.

"Doesn't matter, your still my baby boys" she said. "Now, who wants some chocolate cake?"

"We do!" Said Homer and the kids.

"There she goes again" said the old woman's husband to the other old husband. "Before you know it, shes going to take over the whole house"

The other laughed, a very attractive and light laugh.

"So how is everything going Charlieen? " said what Marge assumed was her new mother. "I see that your still happily married and smiling. You still have three very beautiful kids"

Marge blinked owlishly, did somebody just compliment her and her entire family?

"Come on, rush me" said her husband.

"Really?" Said Bart.

"I still got a few eons left" said the guy and than Bart did.

Just as he was about to smack into him, he was lifted up and turned upside down, the old man went after Lisa who yelled as he picked her up as well and than both of them got juggled.

The fear both of them felt turned into fun.

When was the last time, they were both carried and not have to worry about an adult being out of breath because they were too fat?

"Hey, you want to be carried?" Said the old man to Maggie. "Here we go" he lifted Maggie up and was now juggling three laughing children.

When he finally stopped, all three kids were fun out and Maggie claimed onto his head and went to sleep in his soft white nice smelling hair.

The old man put both Bart and Lisa down.

"By the way, I'm your Grandfather Ismael" said the old man. "I'm the one who would let you crash a car into a lake"

"Cool" said Bart.

"What the heck is that?" Said somebody seeing Santa Little Helper.

"Oh, that's santa's little helper. We picked him up from Earth." said Homer stuffing his face with new mothers cookies.

"I have never met such a weird animal" said the wife. "It looks like one our own but doesn't smell like he bathes in blood every morning"

The dog was cowering in the corner, because of the overpowering smell of death coming from the new arrivals.

"There not going to hurt you" said Bart, walking to the dog.

"If we wanted to hurt the dog, we would have done so already" said Loover, before he said. "Now, am I the only one who wants to sit down on the coach and watch 'Death Samerai Sword fighting' with a nice cold beer?"

A beer appeared in Homer hand, and read 'Galaxy Super Duff Beer'.

Homer actually started crying and said. "Where have you been all my life, Brother? " he wrapped his arm around Loover in a bro hug and than they sat down and turned on the TV to find, it was now picking up on this planets shows.

"Welcome to Death Samerai sword fighting!" Yelled a large man through the screen.

And than two people showed up dressed in ridiculous costumes.

One was thin Hamburger while the other was a chubby squid.

Bart sat down and even Lisa and the dog sat down.

"Don't knock it till you try it, little sister" said Zena. "Loosen up a little bit"

Marge seeing everybody enjoying themselves, decided to enjoy herself too and pressed a bottom to extend the couch and the TV so that they could all see well.

She was just in time for the person dressed as a Chubby Squid to get his head chop off and the body slumped down, blood was everywhere.

There was no way Earth would show this kind of volience without a viewer warning.

But oddly enough all of them weren't horrified.

Prehap's it was because each one of them had their tree house of horror moment so everybody had had their share of killing people, real or not.

There was only gasps from them before silence as they watched and than when the winner was crowned, those who had been killed went on stage and did the dance of shame, each move was chosen by the audience before hand with music to match.

Everybody burst out laughing, even Marge found herself laughing even though she knew she shouldn't.

"God that was awful" said the large shouty man after the dance number was done. "See you next week, where we will have new people willing to cut and slice each other for cash" before he said. "And if you think you have what it takes to be on this show. Don't grab the phone, well call you"

And than a crime show began to play, but it was with animals who acted like people and even spoke words like a human.

You would it would be stupid, but all the animals were amazing and oozed character.

"My god, how is this not a thing on earth? This is amazing." Said Bart.

"It's because these animals are actually smart enough to speak" said Grandma Davuey, Homer new mother. "Evolution has divided the animals. Those who can talk have jobs and even have successful careers. My pet dog developed intelligence and now he's working at an accounting firm"

"To think this Planet is so interesting" said Lisa. "Do you have a library?"

"Of course we do. But you need to wear a shield to protect yourself from the beams shot by other people" said the woman, before she said. "You know what? I'll come with you. We can discover a whole new world together"

Lisa was surprised.

Oh, my god. Do I actually have an intellegent Grandmother? Thought Lisa.

Lisa, keep calm and don't fall in love with the murderous alien. She told herself.

But she did fall in love with her new grandmother.

And than the Simpsons all noticed one thing.

They had family over and not a single of them felt uncomfortable, felt insulted or judged.

They actually liked being around their relatives.

However what they were experiencing was the honeymoon period.

Little did Homer know his lie was true.

Even on Earth when people find out theres a sale, it brings out the worst in people.

This planet was no different.

And scene!


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own The Simpsons.

Enjoy.

In the morning on Earth, the terrible Springfield bus passed the Simpsons residence but saw nothing but a empty lot devoid of even a blade of Grass.

The house had become a spectical for the Springfield kids.

"Wow, it's like their house never existed" aid Nelson.

"Alberto told me, he and his family were going back to their home planet to celebrate a holiday" said Milhouse, the only one in the know about his alien friend.

Even though they looked the same and sounded the same, Milhouse knew Alberto wasn't the Bart he knew.

Alberto was a lot more jaded, less likely to panic, was overall smarter than Bart was.

But after spending 31 years, time does that to you.

"Their home planet?" Said Martin Prince. "I wonder if I can get pictures from them. I would love to do a report on them"

"I don't think Alberto likes you. And Angel is far too cool to talk to you" said Sherry. "She doesn't even go to our school anymore because she has the money to leave once she realised it sucks. Good look trying to approach her."

She put him down.

However they all would love to go on a school trip to ths families home planet.

They all imagined that it was a wonderful place.

**# Planet#**

It was not a wonderful place, the planet was about to reveal it's dark side.

Legion sat in a golden chair and looked at the dozens of screens before him, in the middle was Marge and Homer sleeping in their beds.

Around him were screens showing various locations even the Simpsons new relatives had places to live and were fast asleep.

He took a microphone and said.

"Good morning my citizens. This is your Master Legion speaking. Happy Holidays. The 80 percent sale starts in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Fight"

Fight was the trigger world.

Everybody but the Simpsons eyes snapped open and all of them showed yellow pupils.

"Your wish is my command, Master" they all said.

**# A few Hours later#**

Marge woke up to get ready for the day and feed the family when she glanced at the mirror at her own reflection.

Those blue eyes had become completely yelled.

What in the world!?

And that's when a car alarm echoed outside waking all of them up, she looked out the window and what she saw was nothing but madness.

That beautiful Utopia scenery had gone to hell, fire was everywhere, the sky had turned red and people were trampling over each other to get to the nearest store.

Animals were going to war on the streets.

"What in the world?" Said Marge, she put on a bathrobe and heard the door bell ring.

She cautiously went down the steps and thankfully there was a door hole to see through.

She looked through it while her family were sleepily behind her.

It was Loover.

She opened the door and the sound that blasted into the house was just terrible.

But not as terrible as Loover appearence.

Gone was the neatly groom man, now his clothes were ripped, his hair was a mess, there was green goo on his cheek and his knuckles clenched the blaster in them, his yellow eyes fited well compared to the choas behind him.

"Hi, Carlieen. Merry saandwakab" he said.

"What in the world?" said Marge.

"Oh, what's going on right now?" Said the man. "It's a 80 percent off sale on everything and out society has collapsed for one day. Even the police are desperate to get their hands on something this cheap."

"Yes, but it's with the violence and yellow eyes?" Said Marge.

"Oh, it's that one time every year where our morals about killing go out the window" he said. "Stocks aren't infinite. Before you know it, you can't find anything anywhere for the next month." Before he said. "Now if you excuse me, I and my wife have to shoot down a few people to get the boots that came out just now" and than he walked off and hopped into the flying sports car with his wife who was covered in alien goop.

Everybody should have backed up, they should have shut the door and made sure it was locked along with the windows.

But their human rationality was suppressed for the time being.

"Did you hear that Hoover? Stocks won't last" said Marge. "We need to get that wedding ring and fast"

The locked the dog behind a barrier and than she went to the vault and everybody took out weapons.

It was probably one of the coolest moments they had as a family.

And than they rushed outside and made their way to the car, they followed the directions to town and saw complete choas.

People shooting each other everywhere, fires burning, explosions happening and people waiting in several block lines.

"It's scary out here" said Lisa.

"Cool. I've never seen so much alien goo" said Bart, taking videos with his phone.

"I'm checking the nearest wedding ring store now" said Marge.

Just than a car was flipped over them and sent flying, just barely missing them by a hair.

They managed to get to the street but a fight had broke out, animals with intelligent life went to war before their eyes.

"We have no choice, we have to go through" she said. "Blasters up"

And they did so and than they all ran and started firing and dodging.

"This is the coolest thing we've done as a family" said Bart, while still holding his phone up. "I love being an alien!"

"Woohoo!" Said Homer shooting.

They came to the engagement ring store at last and saw there was a brawl going on inside.

They entered and saw that a lot of the isle were empty and Homer went browsing through the catalogue to see and as he swipped he just kept seeing 'Out of Stock'.

This was his one chance to get his wife something nice at a dirt cheap price, who knows if he could find another on this planet.

And just as he was about to give up, he saw it.

A wedding ring so luxurious looking that Marge would actually be proud to say he was her husband.

However the reason why it was still here was quickly revealed onto him.

It was expensive.

Really, Really, Really expensive.

Even at 80 percent off, there was still five zeros attached to it.

Thank god, his family was now the richest family on the planet...

"Carlieen." He called out and the woman turned with the baby, she came over and saw the ring.

"Oh, Hoover" said Marge, seeing the ring. "Its gorgeous"

Both Lisa and Bart came around.

"Wow, with a ring like that I'll won't be embarrassed to be seen as a family" said Lisa.

Explosions were going on in the background and screams.

Homer wrote the number down and went up to the check out desk, the workers had built a solid wall with a slight hatch, to protect themselves from the violence.

He slid the paper through it, and a screen popped up.

'How would you like to pay?' Said the screen.

And then there was the option of debit, credit card, cash or tab.

He chose debit and than he waited, and than a slip was put before him.

"Please sign here as proof of ownership" said the person on the other end.

He did so and than a luxurious box passed through and Homer took it.

People saw the box.

"Hey, that guy has jewellery! I'll pay you big bucks for it!" Said somebody.

"Run, family. Run!" Said Homer.

And all of them ran, a herd of people chased after them, it certainly wasn't the first time they were chased by a mob even if it was in a simulation.

They found the car and hopped in before driving off, they found themselves being chased by people getting into their cars.

A high speed chase with hovering cars going 100 miles an hour was the coolest thing for Homer who was living his dream.

They went up buildings, they flipped upside down and they jumped into their garage, before shutting the door, slamming the shield on and hearing people yell and pace around their property.

Homer finally presented the ring to Marge on one knee and Marge with tears in her eyes as she put down Maggie, put it on the finger that used to have a wedding band on it.

The Ring matched her hair, both of them kissed regardless of their kids gagging in the background and Homer carried a giggling Marge up stairs.

"Thank god, the walls are no longer thick" said Lisa, before she turned and said. "So what do we do now?"

"I'm going right back out there and getting me those new hovering boards" said Bart.

"Albert!" Said Lisa but he wouldn't listen, Bart was gone and laughing as he shot people down.

Lisa picked up Maggie and released the dog, he immediately cowered, having clearly seen the choas going on outside.

She opened a book for both of them, and began to read.

The next morning when they all came to, they realised what they all done and it was met with horror and secretly wanting to do it again.

Marge was really horrified by her lack of safety but than she glanced at the ring on her finger and snuggled up to Homer.

She heard the doorbell ring and soon heard.

"Hey, Love birds. I'm going to take the kids and the dog to a flying rugby game. Is it okay?"

They only got a hum back and the kids cheered as they went with one of their new Uncle's.

The following days was magical, they went out with their extended family to games, to nice restaurants, to the beach, to the cinema, Homer had a drink with his new brother on top of a donut and Bart and his new cousins got bats and began to beat broken stuff at a Junkyard.

On the girls side, Marge was delighted to have sisters who took her shopping and made her feel good about her body.

Lisa was introduced to the world of intergalaxically books and knowledge.

Legion had picked up some books on a whim over the years as he pilging and fought in a war, now it was in a massive library to fulfil Lisa's dreams.

Maggie got to enjoy what its like to be taken care of by old people who didnt look hideous up close, didnt smell and didnt fall asleep half way through reading her favourite bed time stories.

Her mind was blown being with her new grandparents and Aunts and Uncles, who weren't smoking.

As for the dog, he discovered what it was like to be at a alien dog playground, at first the other dogs weren't sure about him because of his scent but they quickly warmed up to him and now he had friends.

However like all things, all good things must come to an end.

They heard Legions voice for the first time in days.

"Well, I see your enjoying yourselves." He said. "Ready to go back to Earth yet?"

"No" all of them suddenly said, before they realised it.

"I mean, I met a group of kids who like the same stuff as I do. I didnt need to hide my true personality at all." said Lisa. "They were going to show me the secret passenger way in the library"

"Forget that, I finally have cousins to do boy stuff with and I dont have to settle for Hoover" said Bart. "No offence"

"None taken" said Homer. "I got a cool drinking buddy for a brother and my new mom makes the best food I have ever teasted"

"I finally have sisters who do things with me and dont judge me if I'm being too boring" said Marge. "Nobody in my new family smokes and my parents are actually happy I married Hoover." Before she said. "No offence"

"None taken" said Homer.

The dog and the baby said something but they couldnt really understand.

Legion was amused, weren't these the same people who he had to weigh down to get them to agree to leave Earth?

"Sorry, but you wanted to get back to your lives on Earth in the first place, and I intend to stick with it" said Legion as he saw the disappointment. "However, I can open up communications for you with your friends and family. You are welcome to come back when their is such a big holiday again and dont worry about your social media, they will update once you are close enough to Earths satellite"

And than all of then blacked out as their house was encased in a bubble and began to be lifted up.

They were carried to the spaceship and zoomed out at light years speed.

The journey took one day, when they were close to Earths satellite, all their social media did indeed update.

Suddenly the videos and photos of what they did came flooding on their social media.

Them hanging out with their celebrity level good looking people they called friends and family.

Before they even touched down on Earth, they had broken the internet and every picture and video of theirs had gone viral.

And what's not to like?

A bunch of good looking people who held weapons and were dressed in skippy tight outfits.

A lot of people changed their phone wallpapers that night, both young and old.

Their hotness even reached the Family guy, Cleveland and American Dad house.

The aliens were once again trending and the poor US foreign affairs office found themselves assaulted through the phone by companies who wanted a link to the person they saw on the web.

Even if the person does not speak the language, they could still smile at a camera and learn a single phrase.

Their new relatives not only made a good impression on the Simpsons family but Earth as well.

Hot was Hot and they certainly were.

And scene!


	8. Chapter 8

I do not the Simpsons.

Enjoy!

Have you ever woken up in the morning expecting your boring life but feeling like something changed?

Homer felt something had changed when he woke up, got dressed for the day and took the dog out for a walk around the neighbourhood.

However it seemed the dog finally figured out how to use his powers and wasn't destroying property with each step.

Homer walked along his usual route and was convinced it was going to be a normal boring day.

It was not.

A woman in a suit came up to him and said. "Hi, are you Hoover?"

"Ur, yes?" He said.

"Hi, I'm Tracy and I'm with Smile yes, modelling Agency" she said, giving him her card.

He was stunned, was he still back on the other planet?

A planet where he was actually the attractive one over his brother?

"What? You want me to model?" He said.

But what she said next, slapped him back to Earth.

"What? Sorry" she said. "I want you to give my business card to your very attractive brother and maybe wife. You are his brother right?"

Homer deflated and said. "Yeah"

"Thank you, please give it to him" she said before walking away.

And Homer soon learned, she wasn't the only one who would come up to him and offer something unbelievable in the bid to get to his brother.

When he was back home, he was depressed.

"Good morning, Homer" said Legion. "Why do you look so sad?"

"Master. On Earth, I'm the ugly brother!" He said, crying while the dog rolled his eyes in the background.

"Well, Homer. There are many things you can change with an axe to somebody throat" said Legion. "But you can not change a planets already established standards of beauty, unless you create the planet yourself" before he said. "But you have to admit, it must have felt great being seen next to a attractive guy and yet its the hot and young girls that hit on you"

"Yeah, that was pretty great, Master" said Homer and than he poured food for the dog.

Marge came down with the kids, 20 minutes later.

"Hoover, what's with the flyers?" Said Marger.

"Their all for Loover" said Homer.

"What?" Said Marge.

"Good morning family" said Legion.

They all said together in a monotone. "Good morning, Master"

"My phone is blowing up with people wanting to know more about the people I'm hanging out with in the pictures" said Lisa. "I've never been so popular"

On her social media account we're picutes taken from an invisible floating camera, it showed her hanging out with the friends she made at the library and hanging with her cousins.

She had both genders.

"At least, you don't have messages from guys trying to get with your female cousin" said Bart, making a face.

"Well, its the price of beauty" said Marge as she finished cooking.

They had food and everybody was packed and sent on their way.

However, when they joined the rest of society, all they heard was how good looking their relatives we're from their workers, follow pupils and people on the street.

They had gone from the aliens who came to live with humanity to the people who were related to criminally attractive people.

They didn't know if this was better.

When Friday came, they all had things to do.

Bart hopped out of the car and walked to the Van Houten house and knocked on the door.

The door opened to show a very surprised Kirk Van Houten.

Bart decided to mess with this man and said in a monotone robotic voice. "Hi. My name is Alberto. Your neighbourhood alien child. Your son invited me to a sleepover. May I come in?"

The man was stunned before stuttering. "M-Milhouse, your alien friend is here"

"He is?" Said Milhouse and than the guy appeared beside his father seconds later.

"Come in" said the kid.

Bart walked in and noticed that Luann Van Houten was in the doorway to the kitchen and staring.

He gave Milhouse a wink before saying to the guy mother in a montone. "You must be Milhouse's female parental unit. I am Alberto. Nice to meet you"

The woman face changed.

Milhouse who had heard him talk normally, almost couldn't keep it together.

"Milhouse. Please take me to the box I will be sleeping into" said Bart.

"Okay, than" said Milhouse and than they went upstairs, but they didn't go all the way up and ease dropped.

"Kirk...theres an alien in our house!" Said Luann. "You didn't discuss this with me!"

"Well, Milhouse never said it was the alien boy. It's a bit too late now." said Kirk, before saying "And did you see his clothes? Top quality. His parents must be wealthy. Do you think he'll lend me some dollars?"

"If you ask him that, you'll have to find somewhere else to sleep tonight" she said. "Asking money from a child is low but asking money from a child who probably doesn't know it isnt normal for an adult to ask that, is another level entirely"

Milhouse said to him. "Sorry about my parents. Things have gotten rough. I don't know if you'll understand"

"Actually. I've seen way worse" said Bart before they headed to Milhouse room.

Now that he thought about it, ever since his parents became aliens, the yelling from the room had stopped and he would often find them cuddling in bed together.

He never realized how much of a blessing that was until now.

**# Lisa#**

Lisa jumped out of the car and made sure her makeup was on right before walking to the door and ringing the door bell.

She waited and the door opened to reveal one of the girls from Springfield.

"Angel. Come in. Your the last one here" said the girl.

"I know" she said, before walking in and seeing some of the most shallow and 'Yes' girls in the whole school.

She should have turned around and not given these girls a breath.

But maybe it was the years of never fitting in with these girls and the fact she was actually popular that caused her to sit down.

"Oh, Angel is here." Said one girl.

"She so cool" said another.

"Love what your wearing" said another.

"So what are we doing tonight?" She said. "Apparently your supposed to do stuff at one of these"

"Well, we're going to do our hair and put on some beauty masks while talking about boys we think are cute, we met tells stories and talk about our favourite shop and celebrities" said a popular girl.

How old you again? Thought Lisa.

"Oh if it celebrities than let's talk about Alaska Nebraska" said Lisa.

Everybody looked at each other.

Lisa had actually found out she existed some time back.

"Of course..." Said Terri.

"You know its not making you any less cool if you don't know who she is" said Lisa. "She's a singer popular with the Waverly Hills kids, here on Earth. She's the coolest singer in the world right now. I even have her CD that we can listen to and after that, I have a DVD where all the guys are shirt." before she said. "With subtitles. Want in?"

The reaction she got was a positive one.

**# Marge#**

Homer dropped off Marge and the baby at a fancy restaurant, she took Maggie with her because she didn't trust a baby sitter and both of them entered the place luxuriously together.

They saw the neighbourhood girls at a table, before a staff ould approach them.

"Carlieen!" Said Mrs Wiggum.

"I'm with them" she told the staff member coming up to her, she walked past him and sat down at a seat.

Marge was suddenly aware that everybody in the restaurant was staring at her because of her hair, but than she skillfully diverted it to the massive ring on her finger.

"Holy moly, look at the size of that ring." Said Bernice Hibbert, pointing it.

"Oh, this?" she said. "Well, Hoover brought me this ring when we were back on our home planet. He saw how husbands give rings to their wives on this planet as a show of love"

"Well, that is a ring of love" said one woman. "How much did that thing cost?"

"Well, last I checked it was in the 5 figure range" she said, as all the women were impressed.

"Now that's a ring, you get when a man wants to keep you for life" said Mrs Wiggum.

Just than a waiter came and said. "Would you ladies and baby like anything?"

"Sorry, I'm not eating and have food for the baby" she said, surprising all of them and than she took out a bottle and Maggie began to suck.

"Are you sure you don't want anything?" Said the waiter. "Not even a glass of water?"

"I'm fine" she said.

And than the man took all their orders.

"It's nice to see you watching your weight, Carliedn" said Mrs Wiggum.

"What are you talking about?" She said. "I'm not eating because I don't know what normal human food would do to me. I might take a bite of an egg and it might actually kill me and I can't do that to my family"

And all the woman were stunned, apparently they never questioned why she never took food from them and thought she was watching her figure.

Now the thought of blowing up from just drinking some juice was quiet terrifying.

Being an alien wasn't all benefits after all.

**# Scene Change#**

Homer took the dog to the gates of the scariest house in all of Springfield.

Charles Montgomery "Monty" Burns mansion.

Santa little helper coward, he could feel the evil in the air.

He rang the door bell.

"Hello?" Said Smithers voice on the other end.

"Hi, its me Hoover. I'm supposed to have a meal with Mr Burns?" said Homer.

And they waited and than the door opened.

The dog didn't want to go in, but Homer forced him to and together they walked to the steps and met the most evilest man with his surprisingly nice assistant.

"Ah, Hoover. It's nice to see you" said Mr Burns, before he noticed the dog and said. "Who is this?"

"Oh, this my family dog." he said. "He's not allowed to be home alone"

The dog growled, he lit on fire and acid dropped from his mouth.

No longer did it look cute but a hellhound.

"Oh, my lord" said Smithers.

"Oh, what an interesting pet" said Mr Burns in a good mood. "Come in"

And they did, they followed him to the large and ominous dinning room.

Mr Burns looks like the devil as he sat down at his seat and Homer sat down at the other end.

"Move up, Hoover. I won't bite" said the man.

He did so and the dog sat at far, yet close as possible from the man.

"Can I get you anything?" Said Mr Burns.

"The dog would like a stake and I would like some gold" he said.

"Smithers. Get this man what he wants" said Mr Burns.

The man looked shocked before doing so.

"So Hoover...how was your holiday?" Said Mr Burns.

"Oh, it was wonderful" said Homer. "On the first day, I was reunited with all my murderous relatives. But my wife took all the weapons away because she didn't want us damaging the house"

"Oh, that's too bad" said Mr burns.

"But lucky, the following day was the holiday, " said Homer. "Pretty much the whole house woke up to the sound of explosions and we were greeted with my brother Loover when he opened the door, he went from neat and tidy to looking like a murderous psychopath in a single day"

"So there was blood?" Said Mr Burns.

"Blood was everywhere on him" said Homer. "And he just wanted directions. He was insane and hoped back into his car and drove off with his wife who too had blood splashed on her. It was terrifying"

"I can imagine lots of heads must have rolled under them" said Mr Burns.

"Yeah but that was nothing compared to my family" he said. "What time of the year arrives, all morals go out of the window. And my family was no different. We all hopped into the car after getting weapons and went on a killing spree to find my wife a wedding ring. People were being shot left and right, my son took pictures of him standing next to a pile of corpses. We have many horrific pictures. Would you like to see?"

"I would love to see" said Mr Burns.

And than Homer got out his phone and showed Mr Burns the pictures and in that very moment Smithers came back and saw his boss looking at graphically horrifying pictures.

What was more scary was that they were going through them like a family photo album.

Mr Burns was smiling because at last, he found a person who he could share his twisted photos with.

When Homer was finished, Mr Burns showed his photos and both of them looked at the horror together.

Smithers and the dog, comforted each other by staying away from the scary pair.

When Homer finally left, he was shocked to realise Mr Burns had given him a raise.

To think being a terrible person with Mr Burns had such great rewards for him and his family?

And scene!


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own The Simpsons.

Enjoy!

Loover kissed his wife on the cheek as she cooked and said. "Good morning, my Goddess"

"Somebody got their full 10 hours of sleep," she said.

"Not only that, I only got a photoshoot tonight and in a few days ill be shooting my new film," said the man. "So I was thinking...maybe you and I could spend some time together?"

"Let me check my schedule," she said before she concreted and said. "I have nothing today so I'm all yours"

"Fantastic," he said. "Let me get dressed and then we can get to our very sexy date" he kissed her on the neck.

She smiled and he walked away.

However, as she continued cooking, she heard her husband scream seconds later.

It was a Homer scream.

Legion really paid attention when making him.

She left the stove and put it on auto.

She then rushed to her husbands walk-in closet and saw him throwing out outfit after outfit.

"What is it?" She said.

"It's gone!" He said. "My next movie costume is gone! That costume isn't supposed to be shown to the public until next week! The public doesn't even know what movie I'm staring in. If the public sees my outfit, it's a huge spoiler! The whole production for the movie will be uprooted and I'll be fired!"

"Loover, calm down," she said. "I know you. You're the most careful man I know. Use that selective photographic memory of yours"

And he took a breather and listened to his wife.

That's when he remembered.

"Carlieen!" He suddenly said. "I gave the suit to my older brothers wife before my fans know it existed and try to peek. I must have forgotten to send somebody over there to take it from her"

And that's when he kissed his wife passionately and said. "This is one of the many reasons I love you"

And then he walked away.

"But isn't she on Earth?" She said.

"Than I'll make the journey," he said. "It may be dangerous but we have the technology. I'll be back in a few days"

And then he used 'Prep in a can' and he not only got super clean, but he also put on clothes too.

"I'll need this," he said, taking it's sister 'Food in a can' and then he kisses her and ran out the door.

"He's so dramatic but I love that side of him," she said.

Loover ran out of his very nice home and saw his fans outside his gate, they cheered when they saw him, he teleported away and walked to the shuttle station and saw one for Earth.

He entered it and it scanned him.

"What is your reason for going to Earth?" said a voice.

"I need to find Carlieen, my brother's Hoover wife," said Loover.

The request was sent up and Legion approved it because it would cause an uproar.

The shuttle blasted off and Loover spent a day with the prep in the can and food.

His dietress was going to kill him when she found out but he was willing to take the punishment.

The shuttle was actually very nice on the inside, he could shower and watch tv.

When the shuttle finally stopped, it opened up and he expected to see his brothers family but instead, he saw...

Children?

A dozen pair of eyes in uniform looked back at him, their eyes were wide and then the adults came.

"Excuse me. Do you know where I can find my brothers wife?" He said.

But to them, he was speaking a completely different language.

And then he heard it.

"Uncle Loover?"

He turned to see his brothers kids.

#Now#

Both Lisa and Bart couldn't believe it, their uncle from another planet had just crashed into their school.

The man smiled when he saw them and then they ran to him and he picked them up.

He swung them around.

All the teachers and the principal was shocked, they did not expect to see the man they secretly viewed on their phones at least once.

The kids, on the other hand, wished their families crashed into the school.

"What are you doing here?" Said Lisa, once both of them stopped spinning.

"I'm actually looking for your mother." He said. "I gave her a suit. That I really need back"

"Well, we don't know where she is but she's most likely with her friends," said Bart. "But Dad most likely knows though. School is over so we can take you to Dad"

"Really? That's great" he said, he then slid down the rumble and clapped his finger twice.

The shuttle cloaked before dozens of eyes and a shield was put up.

Lisa and Bart noticed the eyes of everybody.

"Oh, this is our Uncle Loover, everybody," said Lisa in English.

"We're going to find our dad with him," said Bart and then he motioned for his Uncle to bend down.

And the man said in a very sexy accent "Hi"

The female teachers almost fainted.

The two walking him out of the school, and through the streets to get to the nearest bus stop.

People were coming out of their work shifts and the kids of Springfield already had the advantage in journey.

So there was a lot of people around and of course, they noticed the extremely attractive spaceman waged between both Lisa and Bart.

"Oh, my lord. It's Loover" said one woman who looked up at her screen saver.

The level of attention they got was shocking, but both of them ignored it in favour of explaining to him how things worked while they waited like normal people.

"So let me get this straight. You have to wait for transportation to come?" He said. "And for how long?"

"For however long it takes," said Lisa.

And then they noticed the people with their phones out snapping pictures.

"Don't you people have anything better to do?" Said Lisa to them.

Everybody ignored her and continued snapping.

Loover decided to give them a very sexy smile.

And then the bus came around and the door opened and they got on, Lisa and Bart showed their bus pass, Loover gave the Driver a hundred dollar bill because he didn't know how this money thing worked.

A bunch of women got on the bus immediately after him and crowded around what seat they could take.

The bus was full and a lot of people didn't get off until Bart, Loover and Lisa got off.

They got off at the bus stop near the power plant.

"What is that smell?" He said.

"Pollution," said Bart.

And then he followed them and they walked into the powerplant parking lot and behind then was a herd of people.

Lisa called her dad and they waited outside.

Loover turned to the crowd and gave his best people wave.

Online people were seeing him on the internet and channel 5 news was already speeding to try and catch him before he vanishes along with people wanting him to advertise for them.

"Smithers! There is an angry mob outside our powerplant" said Mr Burns, before he said. "Release the hounds"

"Actually, sir," said Smithers. "They aren't here for you this time."

"They're not?" Said the man looking genuinely shocked.

"They're here for that man middle of the two kids," said Smithers, as he stared at the man's great backside.

"My god. It's like looking at a painting" said Mr Burns as the man turned around. "I've never seen a more attractive man"

"Well, I've seen somebody better," said Smithers.

And before it could get awkward they heard.

"Mr Burns. My brother is outside with my kids. Can I leave early?" Said Homer.

"Of course, Hoover," said Mr Burns.

Homer rushed outside to meet his brother and the other workers had already noticed the crowd and people.

Then the news van showed up and the people of science.

"Oh, my god. Is that Loover?" Said Lenny.

"Wait. Is his Sexy wife around?" Said, Carl.

The guys wanted to see the woman who wasn't afraid to reveal her chest.

So under the eyes of many and cameras, the brothers did their signature brother handshake.

"What are you doing here?" Said Homer. "Is the mother who brings cookies here?"

And than Loover surprised everybody by saying in English.

"I need to pick something up from your wife," he said.

"Wait. You speak English?" Shouted somebody.

"Well, with all of you bombarding me with words. How can I not pick the language up?" he said, his English voice was a lot sexier.

"Amazing. His ability to adapt is outstanding" said the scientist dude.

"I know she's somewhere downtown but let's pick the baby up first," said Homer and then they got into the car, the car flew off as people surrounded it and started spouting questions.

"Is it always this hectic on Earth?" He said. "I thought people would have calmed down after you guys"

"Urm well, how do we say this without inflating your ego?" said Lisa. "You're famous for your skills as an actor back home. Here. Your screensaver worth of attractive"

The man blinked owlishly and said. "I am? That's kind of weird. So what level is my big brother than?"

And thankfully, they were at Maggie's playschool before Homer ego could get hurt.

"We're here," said Homer.

They got out and walked to the door, the security guy did a double-take when he saw Loover.

Which celebrity?

The guy didn't even give them the usual check-up.

They walked into the Gifted room.

Maggie saw her new uncle before she saw everything else and crawled to him.

Loover was glad to receive her and picked her up and said. "Who's a good girl? I didn't think I'll see my niece so soon"

Maggie smiled.

He then noticed the teacher mouth open and said in English. "Hi, I'm Loover. It's so nice to meet the teacher whose teaching my ne-"

The teacher's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she collapsed.

She had fainted.

"Is she going to be okay?" He said.

"Yeah. The carpet is extra soft here" said Homer.

They left and got into the car, they strapped Maggie into the baby seat.

And then they began to drive downtown, it was already dark when they got down there.

"There are so many stores. How are we going to find her?" He said.

"We have to look into each one of them," said Homer. "Let's slit up. I'll take the baby"

They got out and immediately started going door to door looking for Marge.

A lot of woman dreams came true that night when he came bursting into the room, looking even more attractive than the pictures and videos.

"Is that Loover?"

"Loover is in downtown!"

"Its Loover! Marry me!"

When he finally found Marge, the Simpsons were stunned to see the man dragging behind him a chain of women that were attached to his trousers.

"Thank god. I found you" he said, as the chain of women still clung.

Marge neighbour wives looked at him with wide eyes.

"Well, hello, Ladies," he said, to them and they either chuckled or had red cheeks.

"Hi, I'm Luann and divorced," said Luann Van Houten.

"What's a Divorce?" He said. "Is it good?"

"It can be good if you want it to be," said the woman.

And that's when Marge coughed and said. "It's not that I'm not happy to see you here Loover but what are you doing here?"

They switched language.

"You know that suit, I gave you? I really need it back" he said

"But couldn't you have called me over the phone?" She said. "I would have mailed it to you."

"No good. A fan would have intercepted it. I had to come here in person" he said, and that's when he heard a snip, he looked down to see the bottom of his trousers were snipped by a crazy female.

"Okay. We need to get out of here fast" said Marge.

And that's when she said goodbye, and by now, Loover managed to dodge more scissors but his shirt was a wreck exposing his abs.

Women were squealing and pictures were taken.

"I'll meet you back in the car," he said, and then he scooped up both Bart and Lisa and began running.

He thought about where the car was and began to run, he lept, he backflipped.

He showed incredible agility and arm strength, he was perfect for the lead role in a superhero flick.

Bart saw a blue-haired boy.

"Hi, Milhouse!" He shouted, to the boy. "This is my Uncle!"

They passed by him, only for Loover to backtrack, get out a picture and autograph it and then give it to the kid and continue doing superhero movements.

"Cool. I got an intergalactic autograph. This must be worth a fortune" said Milhouse and than he saw the bullies at the corner and ran.

They ran after him.

The bullies we're being chased by the robbery guy.

Loover found the car and slid into the seats.

Marge, Homer and Maggie showed up minutes later and they drove off to get the suit at home.

By now Loover was trending worldwide, millions of people know this sexy alien of a man was on earth and glued to a device they can, to follow the family.

When they got inside the house, Marge went upstairs to get the suit.

Outside, there was an alarmingly growing number of people surrounding the shield.

"Uncle Loover. Why don't you sleep here? You must be tired" said Lisa.

"That's not a half-bad suggestion," he said, ruffling her hair.

"Here it is," said Marge.

Handing it over to him.

"Thank you." He said he hugged her before he said. "Can I stay here tonight? I haven't had a proper rest in a day"

"No, problem," said Homer.

"Ooh, thank goodness. I brought extra ingredients" said Marge.

And they went to sit down, Homer threw him a beer which caught.

With technology, Food was done in a few minutes and they sat around the table and ate.

Loover helped her clean up and the dog was pretty happy to see him, thinking they were back on the other planet.

Loover looked outside and saw people just standing there.

Are they just going to stand there all night?

Even the fans outside his home got something for their dedication, he gave them a fruit basket each.

"What's wrong, Uncle Loover?" Said Lisa.

"Do you have a music invention or something?" He said.

"We have a kàroke machine," said Bart.

"I don't know what that is but let's bring it outside. Your welcome to join me" he said.

Both Lisa and Bart were surprised but wanted to go out.

Perhaps, they were tired of running from people.

"Where are you going?" Said Marge.

"To sing to the masses Carlieen," he said, before shutting the door with Bart and Lisa already outside.

"Look, Loover is coming out!" Said somebody and then the crowd cheered.

Bart handed him a microphone and something clearly happened when he grabbed it.

"So that's a karaoke," he said before he said. "Kids follow me."

And then he touched the karaoke machine and it changed to something, not on the selection.

An organ began playing and he said dramatically. "Batman. Batman. Always driving people bats!"

And then the music truly started.

He sang in a voice that was just honey. "He always has a sidekick, Some boy wonder at his call! His utility belt holds everything, Can't find that at the mall! The Batmobile is super fast, There is no car that is surpassed! It's a good thing we've got Arkham, 'Cause he really drives us bats!"

Lisa and Bart chimed in. "Drives us bats!

Drives our bats! He really drives us bats, bats, bats!"

He sang with a voice that had woman swooning but had the grace of an actor. "

Whether dancing the Batusi Or using an array of tools..."

"What's this, an alien singing properly about Batman? Finally!" said Comic book guy, watching this from his computer, before clicking 'Like'

#Corportions#

"My God. He can sing. He's hitting all the audiences!" said somebody before putting his speakers up for the whole office to hear.

The same thing was happening everywhere, even the White house.

#Street#

"That beautiful voice," said Selma.

"That beautiful bod," said Patty. "The universe is a wonderful place"

And then the song finished and the three were met with cheers from the crowd.

"Thank you," he said, before saying. "Just wanted to say thank you for giving us attention. Now I'm going to go inside with my nephew and niece"

However, the crowd shouted.

"Encore! Encore! Encore!"

"Sorry folks. I'm an actor, not a singer" he said and then he walked away with the kids.

The following morning, Loover left before the Town woke up.

When the Townspeople were told that he had left, the family doesn't expect such a strong reaction.

Apparently, the town had fallen in love with the guy and was hoping he would move here, or take somebody with him when he left.

It was quite the blow.

But Loover thought they were nuts.

And scene!


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own The Simpsons.

Enjoy!

Sunday.

The day they all had a quick prayer and then ventured into the almost empty town of Springfield for three hours because everybody else was at Church.

The Simpsons walked through a door and on the other side, they were met with an almost empty fun arcade.

"Awesome!" Said Bart. "Not going to church rules!"

"Wait. Let me pay first" said Homer, before going to the Token machine and sliding in a one hundred dollar bill and the tokens just flowed out like wine and the kids pounced on them like cheetahs.

"It still feels uncomfortable not going to church but using the church time to do something as a family was brilliant, Hoover," said Marge.

"Well, I just wanted to avoid Flanders," said Homer, before they both kissed.

Maggie throw a ball she was holding and it landed in the net.

Bart hit a toy hammer on a bell and it reached a new high score.

Lisa nabbed a toy from the toy machine without looking.

This all happened at the same time.

The poor worker's jaw dropped.

Oh, no.

But their suspicions were correct when the family left with their high-end prizes and the manager was on his knees.

The Simpsons didn't realise that flowing through their body was warrior blood, so they will always be ready if war broke out.

The family then went home and enjoyed some laser ice pops, that tasted their favourite flavour.

"I have never felt so comfortable in my own skin," said Homer. "Wonderful house. Good looking dog, kids going to a nice school, my wife got friends, my wife has an amazing wedding ring, my boss likes me and our planets ruler is printing money for us so we don't run out. I'm in heaven"

They all agreed.

Their lives we're perfect now.

Who know being ruled by a tyrant who went after people who got greedy was such a blessing onto them.

And then Lisa opened her mouth and said. "But is that really it for us then?"

"What do you mean?" Said Marge.

"We live the good life and then die. But we won't have any impact on the world at all." Said Lisa. "We have all this money, and yet we don't anything about it. What about donating to charity?"

And then Homer and Bart burst out laughing.

"Wait, you're serious?" Said Homer, seeing the females look at him angrily. "Come on, sweetie. How many charities do you think actually uses the money that is donated to their cause? You donate like 3 bucks, and those in charge pocket 2 dollars, pay the workers 60 cents and the cause gets 40 cents. Charities are a scam that feed off the public sympathy. They show you just enough to make you believe all your money is going to one place when in reality, most of it is making somebody else richer"

"Wow. I learned something today" said Bart.

"Nobody but Master, can make me donate to a charity," said Homer.

And then he received a notification.

"Wow. I completely forget that the Springfield auction was today. I'm going to blow money on stupid stuff that only benefits me" he said, and just like that he was back to regular Homer.

The females looked mad.

"I mean. You guys can come and make sure I make a smart investment" said Homer.

And Legion was laughing on the other end, as he chased down a terrified alien who had no money to pay.

The Simpsons were hilarious when they stopped being assholes to each other or the world and had a hint of intelligence as well.

He turned his device up and said. "You have 235 years to give my money back. I am pissed." He took his glasses off and the alien let out a scream.

Meanwhile, the Simpsons dressed casually and walked outside only to meet Flanders as he mowed the lawn.

"Howdy, neighbour. I didn't see-" Ned didn't get to finish.

"Run!" yelled Homer and they did, they got into the car and as the car sped off, Bart yelled.

"We worship alien Lucifer!"

Ned face changed.

The car was gone and Bart laughter ran through the street.

"Great. I have to send him a cake now" said Marge.

When they stopped, they found they had stopped at the Springfield Elementary school, apparent the school was trying to raise funds again.

They got out and saw some teachers smoking outside.

Of course, they draw attention, their clothes we're very expensive, it was like seeing a millionaire in a herd of homeless people.

They walked up the steps and entered the school.

In the simulation, it made the school look like a terrible place, but ever since they came out of the simulation, the school had gotten a lot worse.

There was a terrible smell in the air and there was a draft coming from the walls showing how awful it's structuring actually was.

They passed by the cafeteria and accidentally caught the lunch lady in the act of pouring a can of 'You know it's not meat' into a pan, a tail stuck out of a pot.

It was moving.

"Oh, my God." Said Marge. "Somebody needs to fix this place up"

"Well, it's a government-owned building and people can't just buy it," said Homer. "And besides were too rich to send out kids here. That's why we transferred them remember?"

They entered the hall and everybody turned to see them, parents of children and locals turned to stare and they were given those bidding objects.

Which was stolen from an auction house.

They sat down and waited for it to begin.

An hour later, the door closed and Principal Skinner came up and said. "Welcome ladies and Gentlemen to Springfield's weekly auction."

"Weekly?" Said Marge.

How bad was this school hurting?

"First up," said Principal Skinner. "This burnt Tire. It's still good enough to make a swing out of it or chop the rubber up and use it for anything you want. It's going for 4 dollars. Do I hear 4 dollars?"

The Simpson weren't interested.

But it didn't mean the Springfields local rednecks, the sparklers weren't interested.

They all raised their hand.

"We have 4 dollars." Said Principal Skinner. "Going once. Going Twice" he slammed the hammer down. "Sold!"

"Alright. We all get new shoes!" Said Mr Spunkles.

The whole family cheered, the man went up, pulled out 4 dollars in coins and wheeled the tires out of the door with his family.

And then the next item came, continuing the cycle of stuff, that we're either given to the school for free, stolen or made from a student.

Skinner tried his best to spin the less than desirable items but nobody was spending more than 50 dollars on the items.

Homer was now wondering if he should just leave when he heard.

"And now for our star item," said Skinner, getting ears to perk up. "A Deed to the unfinished wing"

Basically, the wing that never received a single block leaving an unfinished hole where rain, air and birds can get into the school.

It might as well not exist.

It was a worthless deed.

"Can I get 250? 250 dollars?" Said Principal Skinner hoping, there would be a moron.

Somebody yelled.

"5, 000 dollars!"

Everybody turned around to see Lisa on her seat.

And then the principal laughed awkwardly and said. "Little girl, great joke. But the adults are bidding"

"I'm serious," she said.

"Lisa. What are you doing?" Whispered Homer.

"I'm thinking that we finish the wing and expose the school kids to real education," said Lisa. "We have money, we can afford it"

"Great idea," said Marge.

"Hell no." Said Homer.

"You get to keep any money made in the new wing," said Lisa. "There are hundreds of kids stuck here"

Suddenly Homer was up and yelled "10,000 dollars!"

They all gasped.

"10,000 dollars! ?" Said Principal Skinner. "Going once? Going twice? Sold!"

Homer came up and got out his wallet and gave the man 10,000 in cash on the spot before taking the deed that was worthless and walked away with his family.

Everybody was shocked.

The auction finished an hour later.

"Isn't it wonderful to have a family that doesn't know earth economy?" said Superintendent Chalmers.

"Yes, easiest 10,000 the school ever made," said Principal Skinner, counting the money. "Do you think I can get them to buy my suit for thousands of dollars if I told them it was going to be worth something a week from now?"

Both of them laughed.

Of course, they thought the family wasn't planning to do anything with the deed.

They could never imagine that in the coming weeks, it was going to be a disaster for them.

The Simpsons got home and both Marge and Lisa were already hitting up the catalogue and permits.

Bart began bribing people to speed the process along.

Homer was listening to Marge while Maggie road the dog like a horse.

They all communicated with each other, the following morning contractors came out to the school, to see if there was land to actually build something therefrom.

The family wished they had seen the staff faces when this happened but they all had school, work or the gym to go to.

They received the bill for the job and the same day, Homer transferred the money.

And then both Homer and Bart held an interview for people in Moes place for staff, after of course, they paid the guy a thousand to clean up and they reunite the place.

The whole family was also aware, that the government has noticed their actions and were following and documenting it.

The family was offering a very generous package to come work for them and lots of homeless people showed up.

Homeless people, that would have become famous if fate hadn't shot them in the chest.

But they didn't just take anyone they also used a device that reveals what would happen if a certain person we're to handle a lot of money or get the job.

A lot didn't make it past the 5-minute mark.

They called back people a few days later and had the second round, before trimming them down to their final candidates.

They also hired people who had valid electrical, gas and water licenses.

They made sure the licenses we're real and the work would be honest.

On a Saturday, alien robots finally arrived and began to build from the wall before a crowd of watching civilians and then the people who were supposed to make it safe and livable came in with their tools.

By the end of the second week, everything was set up and an inspector came to make sure everything was proper and good.

It's amazing what money would do for you.

However, all of the staff of Springfield elementary made sure to keep the inspection away from the actual school, because there was no way, they could afford to fix the many violations they had.

It was hard but they managed to do it.

And once the family was given the okay and paid the bill, the family went forward with opening it.

Before cameras, parents, staff and random civilian, Homer said. "A few weeks ago, my family brought the unfinished wing of Springfield elementary. Now I give you, the combination of Earth and my planet, the Legion Wing! "

He got out a badass looking card and the wall scanned him much to everybody and surprise.

The wall then opened up revealing a transparent tunnel, just like in a spy movie.

They began to walk and everybody looked down to see the playground was below them.

The school had way more space than any of the staff realised.

"For as little as five bucks, you can have the basic entry card." said Homer "It doesn't do anything cool like getting you a scanned beam but it does get you a key fob and access into basic places."

They continued to walk.

"What I have is the King card, this card is extremely pricey and recognises it's owner. It can not be copied" he said, before they got to the door and the door scanned him, it opened up and what they saw was like walking into Harvard university.

Fountains, machines, paintings, security, cleaning staff, amazing decor.

"Here at the Legion Wing," said Marge. "Our first priority is learning. The music you hear has been specially designed to stimulate the mind making you prime to learn"

She got awes.

"We first thought about the library and books," she said. "Every book in this building is up to date and we've hired people who will recommend you a book and tell us if there is a newer version of the book out. Or you can just have that spoken to you by a hologram"

They turned to see a holographic woman smiling and waving at them.

They heard oooh.

"We have classrooms that are not just taught by one person against a group of 30. We have three people. A main teacher and the helpers" said Homer continued to impress. "Every teacher must be on the same page with the helpers so the students get a straight forward education"

"We have a class to help you in your spelling," said Marge. "A class that teaches you about wildlife. A class that teaches you poetry. A class that teaches you experimental science. Of course, after you sign the waiver on it." She made sure to add.

"We have classes that teach you music and dance taught by somebody who lasted one day on Broadway and somebody was an ex-member of a big Hollywood orchestra," said Homer, getting impressive oohs.

"We have classes that teach you how to swim, teaches you first aid and how to use the computer," said Marge. "We also have a class for cooking, teaching you how to manage your finances and to do Sport."

"And then we have a revision section," he said. "The teachers there used to be teachers in each grade. So even if you haven't graduated from High school, you can enter a class and be taught high school topics. We even have a special needs class."

"Ooh. Very impressive" said the reporter.

"That's not even the half of it." Said Lisa.

They came to a wall and the wall opened.

"Welcome to the accommodation wing!" Said Homer. "This is where we truly make money. Behind these doors in our small apartments." A door opened and they saw it. "This building has wifi, water, electric and gas. Moving in will cost a child 5 bucks a day"

Now, this got Nelson who wasn't impressed attention.

"A parent can send their child here," said Marge. "Staying here will mean that a child is guaranteed a roof over their heads, a warm shower and free food for breakfast, lunch and dinner. The wifi is free, so that is more than a little fair for 5 dollars per day. Or if you just want them to stay for a single night while you and your partner have a nice relaxing day, its 10 bucks to have a robot babysit them. "

Her words we're speaking to Nelson's soul.

"As for the adults, the staff live in another part free of charge," said Homer. "They all get salaries and there is stuff like a gift shop, clothes boutique and a sports room. However, a teacher can be eliminated if they are found to not be fit to teach. There are rules you have to obey to live here"

"And is there any chance that a family or other adults can come and live here?" Said the reporter.

"I'm sorry but this place is only to teach young people," said Marge. "A school is right next door and I don't think the staff or the students there will feel comfortable if random people walked through the hallway in their PJs."

"However, we may do something with adults in mind in the future," said Homer. "Were just going to focus on the kids and see how we go from there"

"Welcome to the Legion wing, kids," said Marge.

"Why do I have this foreboding feeling, that I'm on the road to being fired " Said Principal Skinner, in the crowd.

#The world Leaders room#

The leaders of the world tensed, as they heard footsteps.

What was scarier was that the whole place was carpeted and yet the steps acted like there was a concrete hallway.

The steps got closer and closer before the door and they all didn't turn around because they had invited an extremely dangerous individual in and they didn't know what would set them off.

The person walked around and finally set down.

A sword was thrust into the table, accompanied by a bloody soaked hand.

They all turned and saw Legion.

Legion, the very person that killed so many of theirs and was now covered in alien blood.

The Alien grinned.

He had been waiting for a while for this talk.

And scene!


End file.
